Slightly Dangerous
by blackskirt
Summary: AU. Sakura adalah siswi nakal di Maiden Hall High School, sedangkan Sasuke adalah guru baru di sana. Dengan perasaan kesal atas perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya mengancam Sakura, gadis itu berencana untuk menjatuhkan si guru baru itu dengan merayunya—Akankah Sakura berhasil melakukan rencananya atau justru jatuh ke dalam permainan berbahaya yang diciptakan olehnya? CH 7 UPDATE!
1. One

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto  
_

* * *

 _Tak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari bermain-main dengan api. Panas dan menyenangkan, hidup dan membara, namun tanpa kau sadari kau telah terjebak dan terbakar di dalamnya._

 _Tapi, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri—_

— _dan terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya._

* * *

 _ **Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.one.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda di _Maiden Hall High School_ pagi ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin dan biasanya, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak wajah-wajah muram tidak bahagia di koridor-koridor sekolah dibandingkan rasa penasaran yang tercetak dengan jelas di sana beserta suara bisik-bisik rendah yang menyertainya. Meskipun kebanyakan para siswi lah yang menunjukkan perasaan _excited_ itu, sementara kebanyakan pemuda terlihat malas-malasan seperti seharusnya. Dan semuanya itu masih berlanjut hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin di bulan Juli dan cuaca panas— _benar-benar sangat panas—_ dan Sakura berharap 'teman-temannya' itu berhenti membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _Demi Tuhan, Ini musim panas!_ Bisakah mereka diam dan bukannya menambah gerah suasana di kelas yang sempit ini dengan membuat gaduh suasana. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan obsesi mendadak mengenai seorang guru penggantiyang terjadi sejak awal-awal minggu sekolah dimulai hingga saat ini—menurutnya, kehadiran guru baru bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan setiap kali mendengar cerita-cerita hiperbola tentang Uchiha Sasuke, si guru baru. Beberapa siswi yang mengaku pernah bertemu dengan dia mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke berbeda dari guru-guru kebanyakan: tua, cerewet dan membosankan. Melainkan mereka mulai menyebarkan gosip-gosip hangat seolah si guru baru adalah artis yang dielu-elukan kedatangannya— _Yeah, right._

Sakura hampir berharap jika guru barunya itu benar-benar di luar bayangan mereka atau dengan kata lain: tua, cerewet, dan membosankan. Tapi tentu saja, apa yang menarik jika Uchiha Sasuke sama seperti guru kebanyakan? Akan lebih baik jika si guru baru itu mampu memberikan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari biasanya—dan Sakura menambahkan, dengan sama konyolnya seperti siswi-siswi yang lain, jika pria itu tampan.

Tapi bisakah mereka berhenti berbicara?

Lalu keinginannya terkabul ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu menyelimuti udara.

Sakura menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Dan untuk seseaat ia hampir terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok seorang pria dewasa yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang meja guru, sebelum otaknya menyadari siapa orang itu. _Oh, tentu saja itu Uchiha Sasuke, si guru baru._

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang diam-diam ia dengar dari orang-orang belakangan ini. Pria itu tampan dan memang terlihat lebih mirip seorang aktor dibandingkan guru sekolah menengah. Pria itu tinggi, memiliki bahu yang lebar dan berotot di tempat-tempat yang tepat. Dia memiliki rambut yang warnanya senada dengan bola matanya—hitam dan gelap. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang membingkai wajah putihnya yang memesona.

Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari apa yang diharapkan Sakura. _Terlalu tampan._

"Selamat Pagi."

Suara berat yang maskulin itu membelah udara, mendadak terdengar suara tercekat beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Mendengar reaksi berlebihan itu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke berkata datar sambil melemparkan tatapan tidak peduli ke penjuru kelas."Aku akan mulai mengajar Kimia menggantikan Orochimaru yang pensiun tahun ini. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sakura—dan mungkin teman sekelasnya yang lain—menatap guru baru itu dengan tidak percaya. Jika saja kata-kata itu tidak diucapkan dengan nada datar dan ketidakpedulian yang tersirat dengan jelas dalam suara dan tatapannya, Sakura menyangka mungkin Sasuke adalah calon guru muda yang baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi ia dan semua orang—termasuk Sasuke—tahu bahwa itu semua tidak benar.

 _Sungguh sangat menarik,_ pikir Sakura senang. Sesuatu yang ia butuhkan di tengah kebosanan menjemukan ini.

.

* * *

" _Dia membuat ulah lagi."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Memang apa lagi yang dilakukannya kali ini?"_

" _Kudengar dia tertangkap basah merokok di belakang sekolah kemarin dan telah dihukum habis-habisan di ruang kepala sekolah. Suara teriakan Sarutoi-_ sensei _bahkan terdengar sangat jelas."_

" _Yang benar? Merokok? Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Semoga dia mendapat hukuman yang pantas."_

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMU yang diam-diam kau bicarakan di balik punggungnya. Dia cantik, tentu saja, tapi sayangnya bukan hal itu yang biasa dibicarakan oleh orang-orang tentangnya. Kau bicara tentang betapa buruk perilakunya, betapa menyebalkan dan menjijikan tingkahnya dan betapa kau membenci orang-orang seperti dirinya: cantik, popular, dan nakal. Dia adalah tipikal gadis yang kau hindari, yang meskipun kau tersenyum di depannya kau mencacinya di belakang.

Dan percayalah, Sakura Haruno bukanlah gadis bodoh yang mempercayai kepalsuan semacam itu. Dia hanya tidak peduli tentang apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentangnya. Dia menganggap itulah harga yang harus dibayar karena menjadi gadis yang terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. _Well,_ itu adalah resiko menjadi seorang Sakura Haruno. _Memang apa pedulinya?_

Pembicaraan-pembicaraan mengenai Sakura Haruno bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu adalah salah satu topik pembicaraan paling hangat setelah dua bulan sejak kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke di _Maiden Hall._ Dan Sasuke hampir selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semenjak pria itu menginjakan kakinya di sana, kecuali hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis di bulan September—dan udara musim gugur hampir terasa. Musim panas yang terlalu panas hampir meninggalkan jejaknya. Tetapi sayangnya, masalahnya utamanya bukanlah tentang cuaca.

Sakura sedikit kesal mendengar bisikan-bisikan rendah yang terdengar sejak ia memasuki gedung sekolah. Biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan rumor atau pembicaraan orang lain di sekitarnya, tapi kali ini sama sekali tak bisa ia terima.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menerimanya karena kabar yang tersebar itu bukannya tidak benar. Atau ia tidak bisa menerimanya karena mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kemenangan seolah berkata _'_ rasakan _'_ — _huh, yang benar saja._ Jelas, ia tidak menerimanya bukan karena alasan-alasan semacam itu.

Ia tidak bisa menerimanya karena ia tidak suka kalah.

Dan itu semua karena Sasuke Uchiha.

Seharusnya Sakura mengetahui bahwa sejak kedatangan pria itu semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Ia salah ketika dulu mengira bahwa kehadiran pria itu akan membuat sekolah ini lebih menarik. Gurunya itu memang tampan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menarik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu tak jauh berbeda dari guru-gurunya sebelumnya kolot dan membosankan.

Bel tanda kelas dimulai pun menggema, namun Sakura sama sekali tak mempercepat langkah kakinya yang malas-malasan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ia terlambat dan sungguh, saat ini kelas adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin didatanginya, apalagi mengingat ia harus bertemu—lagi— dengan guru bertampang menyebalkan dengan wajah datar di sana.

Koridor kelas lantai tiga tempat kelas senior berada itu sudah sangat sepi dan ruang kelas di depan Sakura juga sudah hening kecuali oleh satu suara berat yang familiar di telinganya.

Sakura menggeretakkan giginya kesal, jari-jarinya terkepal menahan dorongan untuk berlari dari sana.

Ia mengetuk pintu.

Lalu, tanpa mendengar suara yang mengizinkan dirinya masuk, ia membuka dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyum simpul yang dipaksakan. Dan ia benar-benar mengabaikan pria bermata gelap yang berdiri di depan kelas dan secepat mungkin menduduki kursinya di samping Karin.

Ia memandang sekilas ke arah teman sekelasnya yang juga tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan mengkritik. Sakura melempar seringai tipis ke arah mereka sebelum melihat reaksi guru _favoritnya_ — _note the sarcasm._

Perkiraan Sakura terbukti benar. Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi melebihi apa yang mampu di ekspresikan oleh wajah datarnya. Ia mengerling nakal ketika matanya sempat bersirobok dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika pria itu tidak memberikan reaksi normal—seperti kebanyakan lelaki pada umumnya—terhadapnya. Seolah tak ada hal berarti untuk di tanggapi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan materi pelajarannya.

Sakura membuka buku catatannya dan mulai mencoret-coret abstrak lembaran putih dengan bolpoin hitamnya menghiraukan materi-materi mengenai hidrokarbon yang sibuk dibicarakan oleh Sasuke. Uh, jangan salah, kimia adalah salah satu mata pelajaran favoritnya, tapi sayangnya ia sedang tidak berminat memperhatikan apa pun yang keluar dari bibir pria yang entah sejak kapan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

"Ssh Sakura! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" suara Karin yang rendah memasuki indera pendengarannya. Nada penasaran tak mampu disembunyikan oleh seseorang yang dapat Sakura katakan sebagai satu-satunya teman di tempat ini.

Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. _Karin pasti sudah sangat penasaran._ Ia melirik Karin yang menumpukan sikunya mendekati telinganya dan berbisik kembali."Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku catatannya. Ia tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah pasti akan meminta penjelasan padanya setelah kejadian kemarin, tapi Sakura tak berniat mengulang kembali peristiwa memalukan yang dialaminya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan amarah ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya dan menyeretnya ke kantor kepala sekolah di depan siswa-siswa lainnya.

Ia takkan memaafkan Sasuke yang telah membuatnya malu di hadapan banyak orang karena telah berani memaksanya seperti kemarin. Hal itu menyangkut ego dan harga dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki toleransi jika menyangkut kedua hal itu.

Dan jangan lupakan apa yang sudah di dapatkannya di ruang kerja Sarutobi- _sensei_ —benar-benar hari terburuk baginya.

" _Haruno, Sensei sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuanmu! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau melakukan hal di luar aturan seperti ini_

— _membolos, terlambat, mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas, berkelahi, membuat onar dan sekarang merokok!_

 _Kau mengerti kalau hal yang telah kau lakukan adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya siswa Maiden Hall—tidak, tidak hanya di Maiden Hall—lakukan! Dan ingatlah kau adalah seorang wanita dan seorang senior yang seharusnya memberikan contoh dan pengaruh yang baik kepada junior-juniormu!_

 _Jika bukan karena prestasimu dan keluarga Haruno yang telah berjasa kepada sekolah ini, kau mungkin sudah kami keluarkan sejak lama."_

Sakura mendecih ironis mengingat ucapan Sarutobi _-sensei_ mengenai keluarganya. Memangnya mengapa ia tetap percaya diri dirinya tidak akan dikeluarkan dari tempat ini apa pun yang telah dilakukannya. Ha.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah diucapkan dengan marah oleh Sarutobi- _sensei_ bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia bahkan bosan mendengar perkataan yang sama seperti itu berulang kali— _dia wanita lah, dia senior lah, dia memberikan pengaruh buruk lah, dia yada yada_ —Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya. Ia yakin sekali ia sibuk memandangi kukunya yang baru saja di cat _warna peach_ ketika _speech_ itu sedang berlangsung.

Tapi alisnya berkerut kesal ketika ia mengingat ucapan— _Uh_ — _sensei_ -nya yang lain yang berada di kantor itu kemarin.

" _Izinkan saya memberi saran, Sarutobi_ -sama. _Saya merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai wali kelas dan salah satu guru yang mengajarnya._

 _Meskipun saya belum mengenal Haruno dengan baik, jika mendengar apa yang telah anda katakan sebelumnya, saya berpikir bahwa Haruno tidak seharusnya diberikan hukuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya._

 _Untuk masalah hari ini saya setuju dengan hukuman yang anda berikan, akan tetapi jika detensi dan panggilan kepada orang tua tidak mengubah pandangannya dan dia tetap melakukan kesalahan yang sama dia harus diberikan hukuman yang lebih berat."_

 _Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tidak percaya sejak pria itu mulai bicara dan ketika itu pula Sasuke melihat ke arahnya lalu menambahkan."Kau mengerti kan, Haruno?_

 _Kau tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini di masa seniormu, bukan?_

 _Jadi kami berharap kau mau menjaga sikapmu."_

Dan Sasuke mengatakan peringatannya—atau lebih tepat disebut ancaman—itu dengan suara datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Sakura benci jika mengingat kejadian itu— _berani-beraninya Sasuke mengancamnya seperti itu! Bahkan Sarutobi-sensei pun sama sekali tak pernah mengancamnya seperti anak kecil selayaknya yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin!_

Sakura tiba-tiba meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat Sasuke. _Benar-benar_ melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang kerahnya dibiarkan terbuka hari ini. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan santai dan terkendali. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu rileks dan serius di saat yang sama.

Kemudian Sakura menyadari hal-hal kecil yang diabaikannya tentang Sasuke sejak awal: dia adalah seorang pria dewasa. Pembawaan dan cara dia mengontrol sistem tubuhnya tentu saja berbeda dengan kebanyak laki-laki kekanakan yang biasa Sakura temui selama ini. Pria itu bahkan berbeda dari para pria dewasa yang ia kenal.

Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri pria itu. Sesuatu yang berbeda yang tersembunyi di balik wajah dinginnya yang hanya bisa kau temukan jika kau _benar-benar_ melihat pria itu. Sasuatu yang— _liar_. Sesuatu yang tidak asing untuk dirasakan ketika kau sering bersama dengan laki-laki yang lain—seperti yang Sakura lakukan—sebelumnya. _Sensualitas?_

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidaklah sama dengan laki-laki yang berumur sama dengan Sakura. Sasuke memiliki sensualitas yang tersembunyi dan terkontrol dan... pria itu benar-benar mempesona.

 _Oh! Oh!_

Sakura menyeringai tipis masih memandangi Sasuke. Ide konyol yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya mungkin sedikit gila, tapi sejak awal Sakura memang seseorang menyukai kegilaan.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Karin menyadarkannya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum manis ke arah Karin dan berkata pelan."Aku tidak apa-apa Karin. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik."

Karin mendengus kecil."Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, penyihir kecil?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya santai."Kau lihat saja nanti."

.

* * *

Ibunya pernah berkata— _dulu, dulu sekali_ —bahwa pria tidak pernah berharap untuk jatuh cinta dan hanya gairah lah yang mampu membuat seorang pria bertekuk lutut pada seorang wanita.

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan ia telah mempercayai ucapan yang bahkan tidak ia ingat kapan ia dengar. Tapi Sakura masih mengingat garis wajah ibunya yang mengeras dan gerakan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia juga masih ingat setetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipi ibunya sebelum wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu berhasil menghapusnya.

Sakura juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengingat fragmen masa lalu itu ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan ruangan Sasuke yang tertutup saat ini.

Ia memilih menganggapnya sebagai bentuk dorongan untuk melakukan hal yang akan dilakukannya—menggoda Uchiha Sasuke.

Jika ada yang mengira bahwa ia merasa takut untuk melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu tentu saja salah. Ia telah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari dan menyusun rencananya dengan matang.

Sakura tahu juka rencana ini tidak mudah mengingat Sasuke bukanlah pria yang mudah tergoda dengan anak SMU— _Oh, Demi Tuhan! 'Teman-teman' wanita nya yang lain telah berusaha melakukannya sejak pria itu datang ke tempat ini!—_ dan kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi adalah pria itu akan menertawakannya.

Akan tetapi Sakura berbeda dengan gadis-gadis ingusan di sekolah ini. Ia telah mengerti seperti apa seharusnya rayuan itu dan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Dan lebih dari apa pun, ia sangat ingin membuat pria itu bertekuk lutut! Ia tidak akan menyerah bahkan sebelum mencoba.

Sakura mendorong pintu berwarna cokelat itu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan dari celah pintu yang terbuka sebelum menutupnya tanpa suara.

Ruangan kerja Sasuke tidak terlalu besar dan ia bisa melihat pria yang menjadi objek perhatiannya itu tengah duduk sambil sibuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran di atas mejanya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mengenakan kacamata ketika melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau menggunakan kacamata, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak perlu mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang diam-diam memasuki ruangannya. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa _suffiks_ apa pun. "Apa yang kau perlukan, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mencoba menahan kekesalan. _Bagaimana ia bisa membuat pria itu tertarik padanya jika melihatnya saja enggan?_

Sakura berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah hingga kini berada tepat di depan meja Sasuke. Senyum manisnya terpasang. "Aku ingin meminta maaf,"ucapnya dengan suara paling tulus yang bisa ia keluarkan. Dan senyumnya melebar ketika Sasuke akhirnya mau memandangnya kali ini.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan.

"Untuk semuanya,"jawabnya."Terutama karena sikapku yang selama ini tidak sopan padamu, _sensei."_

Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat dan matanya bertanya-tanya. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menjelaskan lebih jauh, pria itu dengan cepat menerimanya—"Baiklah."—lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang terhenti.

Senyum Sakura memudar. Ia tertawa ironis dalam hati.

Jika ia sebelumnya mengira bahwa merayu Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit, kali ini ia berpikir bahwa hal itu hampir mustahil.

Sakura tidak meninggalkan ruangannya seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan. Karena Sakura justru bergerak ke arah punggungnya.

Sakura merasakan punggung lebar itu menegang ketika dengan lembut ia menyapukan jari-jari tangannya di atas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan pria itu hari ini,.

Sentuhan itu hanya sesaat karena dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri membuat kontaknya dengan Sakura terlepas. Dahi Sasuke berkerut tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno?"

Sakura benci mendengar nada datar dalam suara maskulin itu.

Kemarahan dan sesuatu lain yang tidak diketahuinya membakar kulitnya. Rasanya panas dan membara. Tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan saat ini, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia menyadari dirinya telah salah. Mata itu— _mata itu bahkan lebih hitam dari yang ia pikirkan, seolah dapat menenggelamkanmu dalam kegelapan jika kau melihatnya terlalu dalam._

Sakura juga bisa melihat kerutan samar yang terpatri di sana, yang hanya bisa kaulihat ketika kau berada sedekat ini dengan pria itu.

Dan ia merasakan panas itu menjalar melingkari sistem sarafnya, membakar inderanya dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dimengertinya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan ruanganku, Haruno." Suara berat itu terdengar luar biasa _sexy_ di telinganya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tanpa diinginkannya.

Sakura mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia menyentuh kerah kemeja Sasuke sesaat sebelum sentuhan tangannya beralih membelai dengan lembut leher Sasuke.

"Haru—"

Sakura berjinjit berusaha membisikan suaranya di telinga Sasuke. " _Sensei—"_ Tangannya dengan sengaja melingkari leher mengagumkan itu dengan kuat.

Lalu Sakura menatap lurus Sasuke tepat dimatanya. Mata hitam itu berkilat-kilat dengan sesuatu—

—sesuatu yang saat ini membakar Sakura.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura lirih lalu mencium bibir Sasuke lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mulut pria itu tertutup tak bereaksi. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencium Sasuke lebih dalam. Lidahnya menyentuh bibir bawah Sasuke sekilas dan mendesak bibir Sasuke yang mengeras lebih dalam. Dan ketika merasakan jari-jari tangan Sasuke di lengan atasnya, barulah Sakura melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu.

Apakah ciuman itu hanya berlangsung lima detik atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu, Sakura sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Karena yang dapat dirasakannya adalah panas dan betapa lembut bibir Sasuke dan betapa ia menikmati ciuman singkat itu.

Ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati merasakan reaksi tubuhnya— _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya?—_ ia masih memiliki misi untuk dimenangkan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan ketegangan yang sama. Ia menyeringai nakal ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke tidak sedatar seperti biasanya. Ia bisa melihat jika pria itu merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dirinya lakukan. Ia menggeser kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga Sasuke dan berbisik dengan lembut dan menggoda.

"Aku akan membalasmu."

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Note:** Hello!

Apa ini apa ini? Duh, jujur saya GAK BISA dan BIASA menulis adegan yang terlalu _intimate_ seperti itu lol jadi maafkan jika kesannya aneh dan agak maksa :(

Cerita ini kemungkinan besar tidak terlalu panjang hehe hanya sedikit mendapat inspirasi sebelum menyelesaikan fanfic yang lain XD

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan saya berharap jika ada yang bisa memberitahu saya melalui review apakah tulisan saya benar-benar aneh dan saya memang tidak cocok untuk menulis adegan semacam itu, untuk bahan pembelajaran sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya.

 _ **Review, pretty pretty please? :)**_

Team Sasuke or Team Sakura?


	2. Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ _i do not own Naruto  
_

* * *

 _ **Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.two.**

* * *

"Kau sudah gila."

Tiga kata itu adalah respon yang diberikan Karin ketika gadis berkacamata itu memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan perbuatan konyolnya dua hari yang lalu—menggoda Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menyeringai tipis mendengar reaksi itu. _Well,_ Karin tidak sepenuhnya salah, toh ia pernah berkata sebelumnya bahwa ia memang menyukai kegilaan.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar, Sakura," ucap Karin serius. "Kau sudah sedikit berlebihan kali ini, kau tahu."

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Karin. Tawanya berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa temannya itu benar-benar serius kali ini. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Karin? Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja."

Suara Karin merendah. Sesaat gadis itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil melirik ke sekeliling.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah dan sekarang merupakan jam makan siang. Dan tempat itu telah dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang juga ingin mengkonsumsi cukup karbohidrat.

"Kau jangan bersuara keras-keras Sakura, disini banyak orang," jelasnya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Kau tahulah mereka kan senang menggosipkanmu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia menyeruput _frapuccino-_ nya sebelum kembali berkata tanpa menurunkan volume suaranya. "Berhentilah bertingkah konyol, Karin. Kekhawatiranmu terlalu berlebihan."

Karin memberenggut. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti bertingkah konyol. Aku heran sekali kenapa kau tidak pernah kapok."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Karin dan dengan cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Karin yang merasa diabaikan juga hanya bisa diam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Nafsu makannya hilang setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. _Oh,_ ia tak habis pikir.

Berbuat nakal seperti biasanya mungkin bisa ia maklumi—bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa mencegah Sakura yang sangat keras kepala itu—tapi melibatkan orang tidak bersalah dan ia hormati seperti Sasuke- _sensei_ adalah hal yang lain. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum mengerti mengapa temannya itu bersikap seperti itu kepada guru baru di sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke _-sensei_ , menurutnya, adalah guru paling kompeten di sekolah ini. Di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh enam, dia memiliki kemampuan yang tidak kalah dari guru-guru senior yang ada. Bahkan, jika ia boleh jujur, Sasuke _-sensei_ berbeda dari kebanyakan guru yang telah mengajarnya. Pria itu tidak hanya pintar tapi dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mengajar. Meskipun suaranya datar dan ekspresi wajahnya yang kerap kali tanpa ekspresi itu pria itu tunjukkan di depan muridnya, Sasuke _-sensei_ selalu serius mengajar mereka. Karin tahu benar pria itu benar-benar menyukai waktu-waktu ketika dia sedang mengajar.

Dan bukan kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa Sasuke _-sensei_ memiliki wajah yang tampan. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki obsesi yang sama seperti murid perempuan lainnya terhadap pria itu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dalam waktu yang singkat ia telah menghormati guru barunya itu.

Untuk itu ia sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan karir seseorang yang ia hormati hilang karena ulah sahabatnya.

Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa.

Dia memiliki pesona sensualitas yang menggoda. Sakura cantik—sangat cantik, bahkan. Mata Sakura—mata _emerald_ yang dalam itu, mampu menarik perhatian pria mana pun yang melihatnya. Bibirnya lembut dan menggiurkan. Rambut merah muda miliknya bersinar di bawah sinar matahari dan membuatnya berkilau dan semakin menawan.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan, bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan mengagumkan.

 _Demi Tuhan_ , Siapa yang bisa menolak Sakura? Karin bahkan tidak terlalu percaya diri jika Sasuke _-sensei_ mampu menolaknya.

"Kau tahu mengenai aturan percintaan antara murid dan guru di sini kan, Sakura? Itu merupakan salah satu aturan paling ketat di sekolah ini." Karin membuka suaranya kembali. Suaranya masih rendah dan lebih mirip seperti bisikan.

Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya. "Lalu?"

Melanggar aturan adalah hobi kesukaan Sakura selama hampir tiga tahun mereka bersekolah, tidak peduli itu adalah aturan paling ketat atau tidak sekali pun. Jangan salah, ia mengerti ada batasan-batasan yang tidak boleh dilanggar, tapi merayu seorang guru— _baginya_ —tidak masuk dalam kategori itu.

Karin menarik nafas, berusaha mengumpulkan energinya untuk berbicara dengan gadis keras kepala di depannya. "Kau masih ingat cerita tentang Obito- _sensei_ dan Nohara Rin yang pernah Shizune- _sensei_ ceritakan pada kita dulu?"

Shizune- _sensei_ adalah guru pengembangan karakter siswa di kelas junior. Sakura bahkan tidak menyukai mata pelajaran tidak penting itu, bagaimana ia bisa ingat? Yang Sakura ingat adalah ia seringkali membolos dalam kelas itu.

"Memang apa pentingnya buatku? Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi asal kau tahu saja aku hampir enam puluh persen absen di kelas Shizune- _sensei_."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya jadi dengarkan dengan baik, oke? Jangan menyelaku," kata Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi sebelum menjelasakan lebih lanjut.

"Menurutku, cerita ini sangat berhubungan denganmu. Obito- _sensei_ itu adalah guru teladan di _Maiden Hall_ saat sekolah ini baru dibangun. Dia jugalah salah satu pendiri yang berjasa dalam mendirikan sekolah ini hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah matematikawan yang jenius dan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi sekolah ini. Akan tetapi, suatu saat kehadiran murid baru bernama Nohara Rin mengubah segalanya.

Pendeknya sih, mereka terlibat cinta terlarang. Skandal itu benar-benar telah telah menghancurkan reputasi sekolah ini dulu. Dan itulah awal mulanya mengapa sekolah ini berganti nama dari _Konoha Private_ menjadi _Maiden Hall,_ dan sejak saat itu menjadi sekolah khusus wanita. Setelah itu guru pria tak pernah diterima mengajar lagi di sini dan aturan tak boleh adanya percintaan antara guru dan murid menjadi salah satu aturan yang tak memiliki toleransi apa pun."

Sakura terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. _Ah, pantas saja nama sekolah ini cukup aneh_. Ia tahu jika sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita dan baru sekitar lima tahun yang lalu kembali menjadi sekolah umum, tapi ia tidak menyangka ada kisah semacam itu di baliknya. _Well,_ kisah yang cukup menarik.

"Oh." Komentarnya singkat.

Karin tersenyum penuh harap. "Nah, kau bisa mengerti maksudku sekarang kan? Akan sangat buruk resikonya jika melanggar aturan ini."

Sakura menumpukkan kepalanya di atas tangan kananya, berpikir. Ia tentu saja mengerti maksud Karin dan resiko besar yang menantinya jika ia melanjutkan rencananya. Ia menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum bayangan sensual yang menghantuinya sejak percumbuannya dengan Sasuke di sore hari itu kembali terbayang—ia ingat,

 _Betapa lembut dan sensualnya bibir Sasuke, betapa keras dan berotot dada bidang milik pria itu..._

 _Bagaimana suara berat yang maskulin itu terdengar di telinganya, dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu—panas itu—menjalari bagian rahasia miliknya hingga ujung kakinya._

 _Bagaimana ciuman singkat itu mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya dan membuatnya... bergairah?_

—Oh, tidak lagi.

Ia tentu saja masih ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke seperti rencana awalnya—membuat pria itu menginginkannya, menjebaknya dalam permainannya lalu setelah itu membiarkan reputasi pria itu sebagai seorang pengajar jatuh.

Entah mengapa, rencananya terdengar jahat sekali.

Mungkin tidak perlu sampai membuat reputasi Sasuke hancur. Kini setelah mendengar cerita Karin, ia bisa membayangkan, akan sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai seorang guru, baik di _Maiden Hall_ atau di sekolah lain.

Mungkin pria itu juga akan sulit memiliki pekerjaan atau— _sudahlah_ , mengapa memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu? Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mampu menarik perhatian pria itu semudah yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya jadi tak ada gunanya berpikir sampai ke sana. Belum tentu rencananya akan berakhir sukses, bukan? Sasuke jelas-jelas bukanlah pria yang lemah.

Ia tidak yakin ciumannya kemarin mempengaruhi reaksi tubuh pria itu seperti yang Sakura rasakan. Dan saat ini, Sakura ingin pria itu juga bereaksi terhadapnya!

Kekesalan memenuhi hatinya, menggantikan rasa simpati yang sempat muncul beberapa saat lalu. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat pria itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, jadi _maaf Karin_ , tujuannya tidak bisa ia ubah. Keputusannya untuk merayu Sasuke sudah bulat—apa pun resikonya.

Meskipun ada yang berubah dari rencana awalnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sampai diketahui oleh orang lain dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit. Apa pun yang terjadi dan akan terjadi, semua ini hanya berhubungan dengan mereka berdua. _Demi Tuhan,_ Sakura hanya ingin bersenang-senang!

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menatap Karin lurus.

"Tenang saja, Karin. Kau itu terlalu paranoid. Ini semua hanya tentang rayuan, teman, tidak lebih. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, oke?"

Kata-kata Sakura seharusnya bisa melegakan kekhawatiran Karin. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura berkata jujur—bahwa ini hanya sebatas permainan yang Sakura lakukan sebelumnya, dan Sakura tak berniat untuk mengjatuhkan siapa pun kali ini—Tapi mengapa ia menjadi jauh lebih takut dari sebelumnya?

 _Ini semua hanya tentang rayuan, teman, tidak lebih._

Mengapa perkataannya itu membuat semuanya terdengar _sedikit berbahaya_ dari yang seharusnya?

Karin berdoa dalam hati tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Sakura.

 _Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya, Sakura siap melanjutkan aksinya.

Berbagai skenario-skenario nakal berputar di otaknya, dan ia telah memikirkannya lebih matang dari sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai dalam hati mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

Hari ini kelas Sasuke berada di jam terakhir, dan Sakura yang terlalu malas untuk menyimak materi pelajaran lain memilih untuk membolos di tiga kelas pertama. Ia tahu bahwa sikapnya tengah di awasi saat ini, tapi toh siapa yang menyuruh sekolah ini memperkerjakan guru-guru yang membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk? _Ia sedang tidak mood untuk belajar, masa bodo dengan hukuman!_

Bunyi bel tanda kelas terakhir dimulai terdengar—dan Sakura telah duduk manis di barisan paling depan kelas.

Beberapa mata membandang heran dengan kehadiran Sakura yang hadir di kelas terakhirnya, padahal gadis itu tidak masuk di jam pelajaran sebelumnya. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya gadis itu tidak terlambat di kelas Sasuke! Sementara itu, Karin hanya bisa mendesah melihat Sakura. Ia yakin sekali temannya itu telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Suara-suara lenyap seketika ketika Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangan—seperti biasanya. Pria itu tak perlu suara yang kasar atau bentakan untuk membuat hampir semua murid menurut kepadanya. Cukup dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar seperti biasanya saja, sebagian besar orang tak mampu lagi bersuara. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendecih dramatis dengan reaksi yang sama yang dirasakannya setiap kali Sasuke datang.

"Selamat siang semuanya," Sasuke berkata setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja. "Hari ini kita akan membahas lebih lanjut mengenai derivat asam karboksilat yang telah dijelaskan di minggu sebelumnya."

Sakura membuka buku catatannya yang bersih dari materi pelajaran apapun dan mulai mencatat beberapa materi penting yang tertera pada _slide power point_ di depan kelas. Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Selama satu jam, Sakura berhasil menjadi murid yang kalem seperti seharusnya—mendengarkan, mencatat, memperhatikan, menjadi bosan dan menjadi kesal. Yang terakhir tak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi murid baik, melainkan muncul karena selama satu jam itu, tak sekalipun— _tak sekalipun! Yang benar saja—_ Sasuke memperhatikannya. Tidak melirik, menatap, bertanya atau bahkan menghiraukannya.

Itu adalah hal yang normal sebenarnya, tapi seharusnya Sasuke memandangnya heran atau terkejut atau apa karena untuk pertama kalinya ia telah menjadi murid baik-baik seperti yang lainnya! Oh, iya yakin jika ini adalah kelas Kakashi- _sensei ,_ Kurenai- _sensei_ atau guru-gurunya yang lain, mereka akan memberikan reaksi yang berbeda!

Dan dalam kasus Sasuke, mereka belum lama ini berciuman dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah kejadian di kantor Sasuke beberapa hari lalu—seharusnya pria itu memberikan sedikit reaksi!

Sakura tak habis pikir terbuat dari apa pria itu—mungkin satu kuali penuh es batu.

Ia tidak tahan diabaikan seperti ini. Seperti halnya ia tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencananya nanti.

Tangan kanannya terangkat. Suara Sasuke seketika berhenti lalu pria itu akhirnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum lembut. _Ha, akhirnya kau mau juga melihatku._

"Ada apa, Haruno?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," jawabnya manis. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang di belakang punggungnya. "Apakah reaktifitas mempengaruhi konversi pembuatan derivat karboksilat yang lain dalam proses substitusi nucleophile yang terjadi, _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. Tetapi sebelum Sasuke dapat melanjutkan kembali materi pelajarannya, Sakura menyela ucapannya—menanyakan sesuatu lagi dan lagi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikannya.

Meskipun demikian, Sakura hampir mengetahui semua jawabannya. _Tak adakah yang mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia adalah siswa yang pintar? Well, now you know._

Sakura menahan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Diam-diam ia menikmati debat kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua hari itu—atau lebih tepatnya, ia menikmati momen-momen dimana Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Semua orang tahu, jika ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah memotong pembicaraan pria itu? Sasuke selalu memberi kebebasan bertanya kepada muridnya dalam sesi-sesi khusus, dan bukannya ketika pria itu tengah sibuk berbicara.

Sakura tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke berikan padanya atau peringatan kecil yang keluar dari mulut pria itu dan memilih mengabaikannya. Lagipula ada semacam 'kode etik' tertentu yang membuat setiap guru tidak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan muridnya. Walaupun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak sopan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

Jika ia tahu ia bisa dengan cepat membuat pria itu bereaksi seperti ini, ia telah melakukannya sejak lama.

Pertanyaan terakhir Sakura menutup kelas terakhir itu. Materi pelajaran Sasuke belum selesai dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh pria itu sebelumnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Sakura tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Karin di belakangnya. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan, Sakura."

Sakura membalik punggungnya ke arah Karin. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada temannya itu.

.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu sejak kelas berakhir, hampir sebagian besar siswa dan guru telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan hanya beberapa yang masih terlihat di _Maiden Hall_.

Kini, Sakura telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke sama seperti sore itu. Kali ini tak ada perasaan ragu yang dirasakannya seperti yang sempat ia rasakan sebentar waktu itu. Yang ada adalah perasaan berdebar-debar yang menegangkan.

Ia memasuki ruangan kerja Sasuke dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi pemandangan yang menantinya sama sekali berbeda.

Sasuke tidak sedang duduk dan mengenakan kacamata sambil mengerjakan tugas seperti waktu itu, melainkan pria itu berdiri menyender di sandaran meja dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Dan pria itu juga tidak mengabaikannya seperti waktu itu.

Pria itu justru menatap Sakura tajam—seolah telah menanti kehadiran gadis itu sejak lama dari balik pintunya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan tersenyum tipis kepada gurunya itu. "Aku tidak tahu _sensei_ sedang menungguku."

Suara dengusan Sasuke terdengar. Dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke memberikan reaksi verbal seperti itu. _Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke?_

Namun sebelum Sakura menemukan jawabannya, ia telah mendapati Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Haruno." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang juga berbeda dari biasanya. Ada ekspresi dalam suara itu.

Perkataan Sasuke seperti pertanyaan mutlak yang tak bisa di debat olehnya, jadi Sakura hanya bisa mengulas seringai nakal menanggapinya. "Kau benar sekali, _sensei_."

"Apa kau akan meminta maaf seperti waktu itu, Haruno?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah _sensei_ menginginkan permintaan maafku? Kurasa kita sudah cukup bercengkarama hari ini."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat-kilat dengan amarah yang tertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu seperti kekurangan oksigen. Dan pendingin ruangan mati. Dan terlalu banyak tensi di udara.

Sakura mulai berkeringat. Ini sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Seharusnya, ia telah menggoda Sasuke seperti sebelumnya sekarang—dan berniat melakukan hal-hal yang lebih untuk membuat pria di hadapannya itu mau bereaksi terhadapnya. Ia bahkan telah memikirkan sentuhan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk membuat gairah Sasuke naik dan mengizinkan Sakura menyentuhnya tanpa bisa dia tolak lalu masuk dalam permainannya.

Kejadian di kelas hari ini adalah satu-satunya hal di luar skenarionya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah, ia hanya menginginkan pria itu terangsang oleh sentuhan fisiknya.

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak sopan hari ini, Haruno. Kau telah mendominasi kelas tanpa mengizinkan aku atau pun murid yang lain belajar dengan tenang. Kau juga, tanpa kau sadari membuatku malu dan terpojok atas perbuatanmu. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki toleransi terhadap sopan santun." Kata Sasuke. "Ini adalah yang terakhir. Kau mengerti? Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kelas jika kau berani melakukan hal yang sama selanjutnya."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mendengus. " _Well, well, well_. Aku tidak tahu bahwa bertanya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan _sensei."_

"Kau tidak bertanya, Haruno. Kau mengajukan sesuatu yang telah kau ketahui dan berusaha mendebat ucapanku dengan tidak pantas. Aku menyukai siswa yang sopan kepada gurunya dan hari ini aku benar-benar marah atas sikapmu."

"Ahh... begitu." Komentarnya acuh tidak acuh. Lalu ia bergerak satu langkah ke arah Sasuke. Kini mereka telah sedekat waktu itu. Ia mengusap-usap pipi tirus Sasuke lembut dan berkata dengan suara yang parau. "Kurasa kita sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa aku memang bukanlah siswa yang sopan, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke menyingkirkan tengan Sakura yang menyentuhnya. Menjauhkannya sambil memberi tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi berhentilah menggangguku, Haruno."

Sasuke membalikkan punggungnya. "Sekarang pulanglah. Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan sama sekali tak akan berakhir sesuai dengan rencanamu."

Sakura memberenggut. Tangannya yang dilepas paksa masih menggantung di udara. Ancaman lagi. Ia sangat membenci ancaman seperti itu.

"Apa kau takut?" tanyanya dengan suara mengejek. "Apa kau takut dengan ucapanku sebelumnya, hm? Atau kau takut menghadapi gadis sepertiku?"

Seperti yang diharapkannya, punggung pria itu berbalik lagi.

Sasuke mendecih dan berkata dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Takut?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum palsu dan berkata percaya diri. "Ya, kau takut akan permainanku dan kau takut menghadapiku." Katanya angkuh. "Kau juga takut tertarik kepadaku."

Kalimat terakhir itu mengambang di antara panas yang bertambah intensitas setiap detiknya. Keheningan itu sedikit menakutkan dibandingkan apa pun yang pernah Sakura hadapi selama ini. Ia adalah gadis yang pemberani, tapi, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa menarik perkataan terakhirnya itu.

Perkiraannya meleset dan Ia tak menyangka jika guru bertampang datar itu mampu memberikan reaksi lebih dari apa yang disangkanya—tapi sama sekali bukan harapannya. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Ia berbalik, siap untuk pergi dari tatapan meremehkan itu.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, Sakura merasakan sentuhan panas di punggungnya. Tangan besar itu bermain-main di atas seragam birunya yang tipis.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya di balik hingga mereka saling menatap kembali. Tatapan meremehkan itu telah berganti dengan sesuatu yang lain.

Sakura tidak bisa bernapas melihatnya. Dadanya sesak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana, Sakura merasa sangat mudah terperangkap ke dalam mata hitam yang dalam itu, betapa mudahnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke—seseorang yang terlarang, tidak aman—berbahaya.

Sasuke menyentuh Sakura perlahan. Dengan lembut dan memabukkan.

Sasuke membelai jemari gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, dan mengangkat tangan itu ke bahunya, menarik Sakura ke arahnya dengan tangan yang lain. Nafasnya menyentuh dahi Sakura yang basah karena keringat.

Seringai tipis terulas di wajahnya sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya itu. " _Sakura..._ "

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan menyapukan bibirnya di kulit hangat dan halus di antara bahu dan leher Sakura, menjilatnya sekilas sebelum kepalanya bergerak naik ke atas. Menjilati leher Sakura dan membelai kulit hangat dan sensitif di belakang telinga gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Seketika Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan menegang.

Sasuke menarik bagian belakang kepala Sakura, memaksa gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya. Sasuke bisa melihat mata _emerald_ miliknya meredup dengan gairah. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Sasuke menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke atas bibir merah muda yang merekah itu. Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura menarik napas tajam. Lalu ia merasakan bibir itu terbuka dan lidah gadis itu menjilat ibu jarinya sebelum menghisap ujungnya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang hangat. Jarinya basah dengan saliva. Perlahan, ia menarik jarinya dan membelai bibir itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke menunduk, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sendiri, dan mencium gadis itu dalam. Bibir Sakura menegang sesaat, sebelum bereaksi dan membalas ciumannya.

Mulutnya mendesak mulut Sakura terbuka lebar dan sesuai harapannya bibir itu terbuka. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah gadis itu sekilas kemudian menyerang masuk ke dalam mulut di bawahnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya di atas punggung Sakura sementara lidahnya sibuk membelai mulut gadis itu.

Sesaat, ciuman itu terlepas sebelum kedua itu bertemu kembali dengan desakan dan gerakan yang saling mendominasi. Panas menjalari sistem saraf, meracuni pasokan udara yang tersedia.

Tubuh Sakura lemas dan tangannya mencengkeram dengan kuat leher Sasuke, ia mendesah ketika tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Sasuke di leher belakangnya—membelainya pelan dan lembut sebelum dengan cepat menarik kepalanya menjauh.

Lalu semuanya berakhir.

Nafas Sakura memburu, bibirnya basah, dan tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang—sampai ia yakin, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara detakannya yang tak beraturan.

Tangannya yang melingkari leher Sasuke terlepas dan mata sayunya menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya.

Sakura melihat bibir Sasuke yang memerah itu membentuk senyum malas-malasan yang membuat gairahnya kembali naik. Kemudian Sasuke menundukan kepalanya kembali.

Desahan kecewa keluar dari bibirnya ketika tak merasakan ciuman Sasuke lagi di bibirnya.

Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura dengan lembut. Nafasnya yang teratur terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Lalu pria itu berbisik pelan dengan suara berat yang luar biasa sensual itu.

"Aku..." bisiknya lirih. Nafas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya menanti kata-kata lanjutannya.

Suara berat dan menggetarkan itu berubah. Nadanya kembali datar seperti satu jam yang lalu sebelum ia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang panas ditubuhnya dan ciuman—

"Tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Notes:**

 **=A=** saya speechless. Oh sumpah buat saya, sangat sulit menulis hal semacam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menulis yang tidak-tidak seperti itu lol dan gak ngerti lagi mau bilang apa. Dan kalau ada yang merasa plotnya berjalan lambat berasa hambar dan lalala itu memang sedikit disengaja.

 _Jika di chapter sebelumnya itu Sakura, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang err... balik ngerjain._ **So, Who's taming who? Again, team Sasuke or team Sakura?** _  
_

Yosh, terimakasih bagi yang telah memberikan saya review—dan bisakah ada yang memberi komentarnya lagi terkait adegan-adegan terakhir di chapter ini?—juga yang sudah mem-fave dan mem-follow cerita ini. _I cant mention all, but i'm very thankful :)_

 **Review pretty pretty please?** *puppy eyes*


	3. Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Break The Ice lyrics._

* * *

 _ **Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.three.**

* * *

Gadis itu tertawa—

Ironis.

Sarkastis.

Getarannya sampai di bahunya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit berguncang. Mata _emerald_ -nya terpejam—tersembunyi, seolah ada humor rahasia yang tersimpan di baliknya.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat reaksi semacam itu dari gadis yang beberapa menit lalu larut dalam sentuhannya—ia tidak akan seheran ini jika saja gadis itu menangis, berteriak histeris atau mungkin menamparnya. Itu jauh lebih masuk akal.

Matanya menyipit. Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika mendengar suara penuh kegelian itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa itu berhenti, membuat keheningan yang terenggut itu kembali memenuhi ruang-ruang napas di antara keduanya.

Sasuke melihat murid perempuannya itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mendongakan kepalanya, membuka matanya dan menatapnya lurus.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelum membentuk seringai nakal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi familiar bagi Sasuke. Alisnya bertaut ketika dengan ringannya gadis itu menyentuhkan telapak tangan di bahunya, mengusapnya sekilas. Sentuhan itu dingin dan lebih ditujukan sebagai bentuk ejekan—sama halnya dengan suara feminim yang keluar setelahnya.

"Kau memiliki cara yang unik untuk menunjukan ketidaktarikanmu terhadap seorang wanita, _sensei,_ " Sakura berkata sambil terus menatap Sasuke dengan humor yang berkilat-kilat di mata _emerald_ nya. "Katakan padaku, _sensei_. Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan setiap wanita?" Tanyanya dengan sarkasme di setiap katanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemarahan yang sejak empat jam lalu dirasakannya pada gadis itu kembali meluap. Gadis itu sungguh keras kepala.

Dan benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dengar, Haruno—"

" _Ah_ , aku 'Haruno' lagi sekarang, eh?"

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk berdebat. "Tak bisakah kau—"

" _Nah_ , aku—"

"Berhentilah memotong ucapanku!" perintah Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. Rahangnya menegang. Suaranya tak bisa menyembunyikan nada amarah dan ketidaksabaran disana.

Sakura menyeringai lebih lebar, namun tidak menuntut lebih jauh.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menjauh dari posisinya yang masih berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia bergerak menuju mejanya lalu mendudukan diri di kursinya.

Selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan ketenangan memasuki tubuhnya—mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lelah. Seolah perdebatan itu, pembicaraan itu— _sentuhan itu—_ telah membakar habis seluruh energinya. Sasuke jarang sekali lepas kontrol seperti hari ini. Kontrol adalah salah satu keahlian yang dimilikinya dan sejauh ini, sedikit sekali hal yang mampu membuatnya sedikit lepas kendali seperti itu. Ia bukanlah tipikal pria yang mudah terbawa emosi. Terutama karena seorang wanita.

Ia memandangi murid perempuan yang tengah berdiri dengan tidak sabar—seperti meminta penjelasan. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia terlibat dengan muridnya di luar kelas—apa yang dilakukannya tadi sudah mampu menyeretnya ke neraka.

"Yang kulakukan tadi adalah suatu kesalahan. Itu tidak seharusnya aku lakukan kepadamu, Haruno." Sasuke berkata, suaranya terdengar normal lagi, terkendali. "Aku melakukannya tidak lebih untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak tertarik padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu—dan aku harap kau berhenti menggangguku dan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi."

"Omong kosong," Sakura berkata dengan nada geram. Humor sepenuhnya hilang dari mata indahnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan apa pun reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari perbuatanmu belakangan ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Jika tujuanmu melakukan semua itu adalah untuk mendapatkan perhatianku sama seperti teman wanitamu yang lainnya, maka selamat, kau telah telah mendapatkannya, bukan? Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh denganmu. Ciuman tadi adalah peringatan dan tanda bahwa aku tidak akan masuk dalam permainanmu, Nona Haruno.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau berkata kau akan membalasku waktu itu. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai? Jika memang demikian, aku meminta maaf agar kita dapat melupakan semua kegilaan ini. Kau adalah muridku, dan aku adalah gurumu. Seberapa besar rasa tidak suka di antara kita, itu takkan mengubah kenyataan itu—dan kenyataan bahwa apa yang telah terjadi, seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku memang bersalah dan menyesal telah menyentuhmu tadi, tapi kau juga bersalah karena memulainya lebih dulu. Jadi kuharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini, Haruno. Demi kebaikan kita berdua."

 _datar datar datar_

"Ah." Komentar Sakura dingin. "Begitu."

"Ya. Sekarang pulanglah, Haruno. Sudah terlalu sore bagimu untuk berada di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Selama beberapa waktu, Sakura tak menunjukkan reaksinya. Tidak bergerak atau meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tubuhnya mematung di lantai. Kepalanya menunduk sejak Sasuke mulai berbicara panjang lebar tadi.

Sakura merasa... kalah. Lagi. _Oh betapa menyebalkannya perasaan itu—_ dan ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti, _sensei._ " Katanya. Perlahan, kakinya berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke di punggungnya—mungkin pria itu sedang balik mentertawakannya kali ini di bawah wajah datar itu atau mungkin mengasihaninya.

Mendadak Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tepat beberapa senti dari muka pintu. Lalu berkata, dengan percaya diri.

"Kau berbohong, Sasuke _._ Kau menginginkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya. _"_

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika mendengar ucapannya karena ia menolak untuk menatap pria itu lagi dan mendapati bahwa dirinya telah salah. Terlalu banyak harga diri yang telah dikorbankan hari ini.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi pernyataannya. Dan Sakura merasa lelah berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Ia menarik gagang pintu, mulai membukanya ketika ia mendengar—

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Sakura."

Dan Sakura bisa mendengar kejujuran dalam suara itu.

.

* * *

" _Well,_ kau itu... seperti baru kali ini aku melakukannya!"

Yang telah Sakura lakukan adalah membolos. Selama dua hari penuh. Dan Karin, dengan segala kebaikan dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihannya itu, sedang meminta penjelasan padanya melalui sambungan telepon saat ini.

Sebenarnya, jika dirinya boleh jujur, pertemanan di antara mereka memang cukup aneh. Karena faktanya adalah mereka terlalu berbeda.

Karin adalah tipikal murid yang seharusnya: baik dan taat aturan. Dia itu memiliki darah _nerd_ murni di tubuhnya dan akan berkeringat jika datang terlambat. Sedangkan Sakura adalah kebalikannya, ia akan berkeringat jika sebentar saja tak melanggar aturan. Tapi toh, dengan cara yang begitu aneh, Karin telah menjadi satu-satunya teman yang benar-benar memerhatikannya tanpa pernah menghakiminya seperti orang lain. Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur, sungguh.

" _ **Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Kau membolos tepat setelah kau berurusan dengan Sasuke-sensei, tentu saja aku khawatir. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"**_

Jika saja kau tahu, teman. Jika saja kau tahu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Karin. Kalau pun ada yang tidak baik, itu adalah harga diriku. _Sensei_ kesayanganmu itu telah menghancurkannya berkeping-keping." Ucapnya dengan kesal. Ia masih marah jika mengingat kejadian hari itu.

" _ **Apa? Apa maksudmu? Harga diri? Aku tidak mengerti."**_

"Ya artinya kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kalau guru brengsek itu akan tergoda denganku."

' _Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu—dan aku harap kau berhenti menggangguku dan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi.'_ Itulah yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Kata-kata itu, nada datar dan tanpa emosi itu seolah menghantui pikirannya. Penolakan itu terputar dengan sangat jelas dalam memorinya dan Sakura merasa ingin meninju seseorang setiap kali ia mendengarnya.

Anak kecil! Sasuke menyebutnya anak kecil dan _Demi Tuhan_ pria itu bahkan meminta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat segala! Ia masih tidak bisa memercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan. Bisa-bisanya pria itu mengatakan hal semacam itu setelah dengan seenaknya mencumbunya dengan begitu begitu... bergairah. _Huh._

" _ **Ha ha ha... Kau baru saja ditolak rupanya! Rasakan!"**_

Sakura masih ingat dirinya tertawa seperti itu dua hari lalu. Tertawa karena apa yang telah terjadi tak mampu dicerna oleh logikanya. Mengapa ada seseorang yang mampu membuat lututnya bergetar dan panas, mencumbunya dengan emosi dan dominasi, lalu menghentikannya begitu saja dengan kata-kata memuakkan di detik berikutnya? Seolah pria itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda satu sama lain.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar tak merasakan apa pun? Benar-benar tak menginginkannya?

' _Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Sakura.'_

"Kau itu—"

Sakura baru saja akan mendebat Karin ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa. Ia melonjak dari posisi berbaringnya di atas ranjang lalu berkata tergesa-gesa kepada temannya itu. "—Kurasa sampai disini dulu Karin, _Jaa."_

"Sakura!" Suara berat dan penuh amarah yang meledak-ledak itu mengagetkannya. Dengan segera ia berdiri, menanti seseorang yang telah di duganya dengan wajah memucat.

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama, seseorang yang familiar telah berdiri di dalam kamarnya.

Haruno Kizashi menatap Sakura seakan ingin membunuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Suaranya yang keras berteriak dengan lantang kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sakura? Apa kau akan terus membuatku malu, hah?"

Sakura menatap Kizashi, ayahnya, tidak mengerti. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada selembar surat di gengaman tangan Kizashi dan seketika mengerti. Tidak salah lagi, surat itu mungkin surat peringatan atau surat penggilan atau bahkan surat yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah resmi di keluarkan dari sekolah. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus atau memberikan reaksi verbal lainnya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku telah menerima dua surat panggilan, dan ini adalah yang ketiga untuk semester ini."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mulutnya gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tahu, perdebatan bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan baginya saat ini.

Kizashi memijit pelipisnya dan berkata dengan suara lebih pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak."

Sakura tertegun.

Anak-anak. _Anak kecil_.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan alasanmu pada ayah, hah? Mengapa kau membolos selama dua hari ini? Apa kau sama sekali tak memedulikan masa depanmu?"

"Tou- _san,_ Aku _—"_

Sebelum apa pun yang ingin Sakura katakan berhasil terucap, Kizashi lebih dulu berkata. "Terserahlah. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun," katanya acuh lalu dengan tegas memberikan peringatan. "Jika kau melakukan hal yang membuatku dan keluarga kita malu lagi, aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika."

Sakura membelalak. "Tapi, itu—"

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong, jadi berhentilah berulah, Sakura."

Suara pintu yang dibanting menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutan sesaat yang dirasakannya. Detik berikutnya umpatan kasar telah keluar dari bibirnya.

 _sial sial sial_

Sakura menarik nafas. Namun berakhir dengan mengumpat lagi.

 _sial sial sial_

Mengapa tak ada satu pun yang berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya?

Sejujurnya, ia sedikit merasa takut dengan reaksi yang diberikan ayahnya tadi. Tetapi ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia dimarahi seperti ini. Ia hampir kebal dan nyaris tidak peduli. Namun, ancaman itu adalah yang pertama. Biasanya, ayahnya hanya akan memarahinya sampai puas dan Sakura akan membiarkannya dengan bersikap diam dan _pura-pura menurut_. Ancaman yang sebelumnya beliau katakan tak lebih dari sekedar mengurung dirinya.

 _sial sial sial_

Hari ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

 _sial sial sial_

 _._

* * *

"Amerika ya, hm..."

Itu adalah respon singkat yang di dapatkan oleh Sakura ketika ia menceritakan kisah menariknya beberapa jam lalu pada Sasori dan Sakura kesal setengah mati mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau ini, Sasori... Apa kau tak memiliki respon yang lebih tulus sedikit, eh?"

Sasori hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Sakura. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang berhentilah berbuat nakal, oke? Yang diucapkan ayahmu memang ada benarnya. Jika kau itu adalah anakku, aku sudah mengirimu ke Amerika atau tempat lain sejak lama."

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel. Ia memaksa tangan di atas kepalanya menyingkir dengan paksa. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk menasehatiku, tahu. _Geez."_

Mereka sedang berada di _Paradise,_ salah satu kelab malam yang cukup populer di Konoha. Ini adalah kali kedua Sakura pergi ke tempat ini dan ia cukup menyukai suasananya. _Berisik dan Ramai_. Benar-benar sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Meskipun demikian, datang ke kelab malam seperti ini bukanlah tanpa resiko. _Paradise_ hanya diperuntukkan untuk sesorang berusia lebih dari dua puluh satu. Dan Sakura bahkan belum lulus sekolah, tentu saja tidak mudah bisa datang ke tempat semacam ini.

Untuk itulah pentingnya memiliki teman yang sama gilanya dengan dirinya. Namanya Sasori, _err..._ ia tak ingat nama keluarganya. Dia berumur dua puluh tiga dan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekarang.

Pria itu adalah salah satu teman yang dikenalnya di salah satu _bar_ tanpa sengaja. Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa berteman pada awalnya, yang jelas pria itu adalah pria yang gila, asyik dan tidak membosankan. Dan ketiga hal itu sudah cukup membuat Sasori menjadi salah seorang favoritnya.

Dia juga lah yang membuatkan _fake ID_ untuknya, sehingga ia bisa masuk ke kelab-kelab malam favoritnya, seperti malam ini.

Selain itu, secara kebetulan atau apa, Sasori memiliki rambut merah menyala seperti yang dimiliki Karin. Mungkin memang hanya orang-orang dengan warna rambut seperti itu yang bisa menjadi temannya karena hitam jelas pertanda bahwa orang itu adalah musuh.

Sakura menyesap _Vodka_ nya. Lalu membiarkan dirinya larut dalam suara musik yang bertalu-talu di telinganya.

Dalam diam ia memikirkan hal-hal yang menjadi bebannya: Sasuke yang menyebalkan dan ayahnya yang jauh lebih menyebalkan.

 _Demi Tuhan, ia membenci ancaman-ancaman._ Tapi kedua pria _favoritnya_ itu justru senang melemparkan ancaman-ancaman kepadanya. Yang satu bahkan ingin mengirimnya ke Amerika!

Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan guru sok yang datar itu? Apa ia akan secepat itu menyerah? Bukankah tujuannya menggoda Sasuke adalah untuk membuat pria itu tertarik dan bertekuk lutut padanya? Mengapa ia merasa begitu tidak terima ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak menginginkannya?

Harga dirinya mungkin terluka. Tapi semangatnya masih membara. Keinginannya belum pudar dan malah bertambah ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pria itu mencumbunya—mendekapnya, menyentuhnya.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu bentuk ketidaktertarikan, pikirnya keras kepala. Adakah seorang pria yang tidak tertarik yang memberikan reaksi sekuat itu terhadap seseorang? _Tidak, itu mustahil._ Walaupun sedikit, ketertarikan itu pasti ada.

Gairah bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipalsukan semudah itu. Sakura bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan miliknya—meskipun jelas-jelas ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui efek yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan sensual pria itu pada tubuhnya.

 _Ah, sudahlah_. Sudah cukup memikirkan pria brengsek itu—ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan pria yang kini sedang digelayuti—Tunggu _._

 _Tunggu._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memastikan kebenaran penglihatannya. Tapi pria brengsek itu memang sedang duduk di _bar stool_ dengan wanita berambut cokelat menggelayut manja di lehernya. Tidak, itu tidak salah lagi.

Rambut raven itu... wajah tampan itu... ekspresi datar itu! Dia memang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm? Kau seperti melihat hantu." Sasori bertanya di telinganya, tapi Sakura bahkan masih belum bisa menggerakkan otot wajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang melihat hantu. Ia tidak percaya kalau pria itu adalah...

"Ah, Sasuke, rupanya."

Alis Sakura bertaut, kepalanya sedikit pening. Mungkin alkohol memang telah meracuni sistem penglihatan dan pendengaranya hingga membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini.

Sakura bertanya heran. "Apa kau baru saja menyebut Sasuke?" mata _emerald_ nya menatap Sasori tidak percaya.

Sasori tertawa lagi. "Bukannya kau sedang memperhatikannya, eh? Kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

"Tapi—" _Tapi itu tidak mungkin Sasuke. Pria sekolot dirinya tidak mungkin berada di kelab malam!_

"Apakah kau kenal padanya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. "Apakah kau kenal padanya?"

Sasori mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Tanyanya heran. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya mengenal namanya saja. Tapi aku tahu, dia itu _reguler_ di sini. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya dan asal kau tahu dia sangat populer di kalangan _member_ wanita." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Seakan-akan kalimat terakhir yang baru saja diucapkannya tidak masuk akal.

"Oh." Ucap Sakura singkat. Matanya masih menatap Sasuke menyelidik. Ia bisa melihat—meskipun dengan cahaya yang berputar-putar dan jarak cukup jauh dari mejanya—Sasuke sedang berusaha menyingkarkan tangan wanita genit yang mengalun di lehernya itu. Sakura mengetahui kalau pria itu pasti sedang memeringatkan agar wanita itu menyingkir dari hadapannya dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Sakura berpikir kalau ia akan lebih mudah menemukan pria itu di panti jompo dari pada di sini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ingin tertawa.

"Sekarang katakan, Sakura, apa kau mengenalnya? Atau hanya tertarik padanya?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis kali ini dan menjawab Sasori singkat. "Dia adalah guruku."

"Guru katamu? Kebetulan sekali..." Sejenak Sasori terdiam lalu matanya membulat ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. "Hei, lalu kenapa kau malah memerhatikannya, bodoh! Bisa gawat jika dia mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Sakura! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum gurumu itu menemukanmu."

Selama hampir lima menit setelah tawanya reda, Sakura hanya diam sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Lalu ia berdiri.

Sasori menghela nafas lega, mengira bahwa akhirnya gadis keras kepala itu mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Perkiraannya salah. Sakura tidak menghindari Sasuke, melainkan mendekati pria itu dengan senyum— _yang menurutnya sedikit menakutkan._

Sasori mendesah ketika memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pencegahan apa pun takkan berarti apa-apa—Sakura adalah gadis paling keras kepala yang ia kenal selama masa hidupnya. Terserahlah, pikirnya. Meskipun diam-diam ia sedikit penasaran.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh penyihir kecil itu lagi kali ini?

.

* * *

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, _sensei."_

Punggung Sasuke menegang. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara—menghadap Sakura.

"Kau?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Haruno Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan akan ia temui saat ini. Gadis itu adalah pembawa masalah. Dan Sasuke telah cukup banyak memiliki masalah tanpa perlu ditambah kehadiran gadis itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Menurutmu?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kau sendiri, _sensei?_ Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihatmu tadi, kukira aku sedang berhalusinasi."

Kemudian Sakura mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu _bar stool_ di samping Sasuke. Kini mereka telah duduk bersisian.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka berdua tak mengeluarkan suara.

Sakura sendiri, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang tidak jernih—terutama mengenai keputusannya untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan bukannya mengikuti saran Sasori. Ada kepercayaan diri, rasa penasaran yang besar, dan kegilaan lah yang membawanya dalam posisi ganjil seperti ini. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak kalah terkejut, seperti dirinya, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah banyak.

Malam yang sangat aneh, bukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas, memecahkan keheningan tidak nyaman di antara mereka, lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Haruno. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk gadis di bawah umur sepertimu."

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh lengan kanan Sakura—berniat untuk membawa gadis itu keluar dari tempat ini seperti seharusnya.

Tetapi, Sakura lebih dulu menyingkirkannya dan balik menatap Sasuke tajam. "Itu bukanlah urusanmu." Katanya marah. "Kita sedang berada di luar sekarang, dan di sini, kau bukanlah guruku, jadi kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Sasuke."

Sasuke memijit-mijit kepalanya. Kesabarannya sedang diuji, dan ia bisa merasakan luapan emosi tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia masih belum mempercayai keberuntungannya—atau lebih tepat disebut kesialan—karena bertemu dengan murid _favorit_ nya di sini. _Tentu saja gadis seperti Sakura akan pergi ke kelab malam_.

"Aku adalah gurumu, tidak peduli dimana tempatnya."

Sakura mendengus. "Dan aku adalah muridmu, tidak peduli betapa pun aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau akan berada dalam masalah besar jika sampai ketahuan pihak sekolah, Haruno."

Alis kanan gadis itu terangkat. "Dan bukankah kau adalah salah satu pihak sekolah, Sasuke? Apa kau akan melaporkanku?"

Hening menyelimuti. Sesaat, Sakura sedikit takut mengetahui jawabannya, seberani apa pun ia mengajukannya. Hukuman adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia menelan ludah, menunggu.

"Tidak." Sasuke akhirnya berkata—yang hampir terdengar sebagai pernyataan kekalahan—menyerah.

Sakura merasa telinganya telah tuli oleh musik bising yang terputar dan salah mendengar jawaban singkat itu jika saja ia tidak sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke sejak tadi.

Senyum kecil mau tidak mau terulas di wajahnya. Ia memandangi Sasuke masih dengan keheranan yang tak terdefinisi. Ia menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyeretnya keluar, dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya. Ia tak mengira jika pria itu akan menyerah secepat ini.

Sasuke meneguk _Gin and Tonic_ miliknya sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran gadis di sampingnya. Tapi ia berbicara lagi dengan tegas. "Untuk malam ini, aku akan membiarkanmu, Haruno. Akan tetapi, jika aku melihatmu berkeliaran di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya, aku akan melakukan kewajibanku."

Nah, yang itu lebih mirip Sasuke yang dikenalnya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya. Lalu menambahkan dengan nada menggoda. "Lain kali, aku akan menghindar sebelum kau sempat menyeretku."

Ternyata malam ini tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka akan berakhir duduk bersama malam ini?

Mendadak jantungnya berdegup tanpa diinginkannya—reaksi standar saat ia berada sedekat itu dengan Sasuke. Yang berbeda adalah kenyataan bahwa kekesalan yang biasanya ia rasakan terhadap Sasuke tak bisa ia temukan, bahwa ia tidak ingin menggoda Sasuke saat ini atau membuat malam ini berakhir dengan perdebatan yang melelahkan.

Ia membutuhkan alkohol.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda kepada _bartender_ dan memesan _vodka_ lagi, namun Sasuke lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Kau belum legal, Haruno. Alkohol tidak boleh dikonsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur sepertimu." Kata Sasuke. "Berikan dia _soft drink_ , Suigetsu."

Apa-apaan itu? Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke memiliki sedikit kebaikan di dalam dirinya, pria itu kembali mengaturnya.

Sakura memberenggut dan berkata kesal. "Aku sudah legal, Sasuke. Aku sudah berusia delapan belas, asal kau tahu."

Suigetsu—si _bartender_ yang diam-diam mendengarkan sejak tadi—berkata akrab sambil menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa melarangnya kalau begitu, Sasuke." Kemudian dia menatap Sakura penasaran. "Siapa gadis ini, Sasuke? Kau telah berani membawa gadis tidak cukup umur ke tempat ini, rupanya."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu. Berikan dia _beer_ kalau begitu _."_ Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura ingin mendebat ucapan Sasuke tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Untuk kali ini, ia akan membiarkannya. Rasanya sudah cukup banyak energi yang dikeluarkannya untuk berdebat seharian ini—mungkin itu jugalah yang Sasuke pikirkan makanya pria itu tak terlalu bereaksi berlebihan hari ini.

Malam ini, ia akan berusaha menahan perasaan antagonisnya. Lagi pula—

"Kau tahu, Sasuke," tutur Sakura pelan. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak senang ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, menyesali dorongan hatinya yang telah membiarkan dirinya menuturkan informasi mengenai hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Terlebih lagi lawan bicaranya itu adalah Sasuke. Itu sama saja dengan membocorkan informasi rahasia pada musuh. Diam-diam ia menyalahkan dirinya yang hampir mabuk. Ia yakin akan lebih menyesali ucapannya besok, ketika kewarasannya telah kembali. Untuk apa ia mengatakan hal kekanakan seperti itu?

Pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gerakan Sasuke yang tengah meminum minumannya berhenti. Sasuke sedikit heran mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" komentarnya singkat.

Sakura tertawa lirih di sampingnya. Lalu menyesap _beer_ nya singkat. "Aneh bukan, aku bisa bersamamu di hari ulang tahunku. Benar-benar membingungkan."

"Hn."

Sakura cemberut mendengar tanggapan pendek itu. Ia sudah berusaha bersikap baik hari ini, tak bisakah pria itu menghargainya? Sasuke tidak tahu saja tangannya sudah gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu kegilaan di tengah-tengah kebosanan yang mulai Sasuke ciptakan. _Uh._

"Kau itu sangat membosankan dan menjengkelkan tahu." Tukasnya. "Kau memang lebih cocok di panti jompo daripada di tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, memerhatikan gadis itu kali ini.

Sakura mendesah dramatis. "Tak bisakah kau memberikan reaksi normal, hah? Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan—"

"Selamat ulang tahun," potong Sasuke. "Sakura."

Sakura membeku. Jantungnya berhenti sedetik ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. sakura tidak bisa memercayai telinganya. Yang barusan itu—Sasuke mengucapkan selamat dan memanggil nama kecilnya. _Ia tidak sedang salah dengar kan?_

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura membiarkan suara musik mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang sungguh tidak terduga. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari guru sok datar itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan hadiah—Ah! Tentu saja ia akan mendapat hadiah!

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya. Wajahnya menatap langsung profil Sasuke. Seringai manis terpasang di wajahnya.

Lalu dengan suara yang sangat-sangat manis dan kedipan mata beberapa kali, Sakura berkata. "Maukah kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, Sasuke?"

.

* * *

Sakura sedang berdiri di lantai dansa bersama Sasuke di hadapannya sekarang. Pria itu berdiri tegap namun dengan bahu tertunduk pasrah, meskipun wajah tampannya mengeras dan matanya menatap tajam menghakiminya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati melihat postur tubuh pria itu yang luar biasa kaku seolah berkata bahwa hal terburuk akan segera terjadi.

Detak-detak musik kelab yang terdengar keras di bawah kepala mereka, tubuh-tubuh lain yang meliuk di sekitar, dan kecanggungan yang memenuhi udara, memaksa keduanya mulai berdansa. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang bergerak sedangkan Sasuke masih diam dalam keengganan.

Sakura menari—mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, menggerakannya perlahan, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi pinggangnya, mengikuti liukan pinggulnya—sambil menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau berdansa, Sasuke?" Suara Sakura yang mengejek mungkin saja tenggelam dalam musik yang berisik jika saja tidak diucapkan dengan cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka ikut memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan—yang lebih mirip di sebut pernyataan sebenarnya—dan tidak pula mulai menggerakan badannya.

Sakura memberenggut. "Kau akan membuatku malu jika hanya berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini, Sasuke."

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menarik nafas, mata hitamnya terpejam sesaat, lalu pria itu hampir membalikkan tubuhnya— _well,_ Sakura tak membiarkannya, tentu saja. Tangannya menahan lengan atas Sasuke dan memaksa pria itu menghadap ke arahnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata dengan keras kepala. "Kau akan tetap menari bersamaku sesuai janjimu, mengerti?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Sakura. Berhentilah memaksaku."

Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan justru mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Sasuke dengan berani. "Kau sudah janji. Ingat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku." Katanya sambil memasang seulas senyum manisnya lagi. "Dan kita akan menari bersama. Kau akan mengikuti gerakanku, oke?"

Sakura tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke dan mulai menari dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa pria itu tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan di antara mereka. Ia juga sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya sendiri. Terutama ketika mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk mulai menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama musik yang cepat—tapi pria itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Sakura dan menolak untuk berpartisipasi.

Sakura menurunkan telapak tangan kanannya melewati lengan Sasuke lalu menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangan pria itu ke pinggangnya.

"Kumohon," pinta Sakura lembut.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan tulus yang ditujukan padanya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura berkata selembut itu pada dirinya—atau pada siapa pun. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mampu menolaknya.

Senyum Sakura melebar saat merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke memegang ke dua sisi pinggangnya. Tangan pria itu besar dan hangat.

Kemudian Sakura meletakkan tangannya kembali pada bahu Sasuke sebelum bergerak perlahan.

Suara musik terdengar semakin kencang, dan tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Sasuke lalu mulai mengangkat tangan dan menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik yang cepat dan keras.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Sakura—meninggalkan pinggangnya, naik ke perutnya lalu menurun ke pinggul bawahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali, tenggelam dalam alunan musik dan menikmati sentuhan panas di tubuhnya—

 _[You got my body spinning_

 _Like a hurricane_

 _And it feels like_

 _You got me going insane]_

—dan merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang dalam pelukannya.

Ia membuka matanya, lalu terkesiap. Ya, Tuhan! Mata hitam itu— _yang menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di baliknya, yang dalam, yang memukau—_ tengah menatapnya intens. Dan Sakura terperangkap di dalamnya, mabuk dalam gairah yang terekam dengan jelas di sana. Terjerat dan terhempas dalam satu tarikan nafas, intensitas, dan integritas Sasuke dalam dekapannya.

 _[We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

 _Turn the light down low if you wanna_

 _Just wanna move you_

 _But you're frozen]_

Mendadak tubuhnya lemas; udara berputar-putar dan perutnya seperti di remas dari dalam. Ia bisa merasakan tangan di pinggangnya mengerat. Sedetik kemudian gerakannya berhenti.

Dan ia bukan berada di lantai dansa bersama beberapa puluh orang di dekatnya lagi, melainkan ia seperti berada di ruang sempit dua hari yang lalu dan Sasuke sedang mendekapnya seperti yang diingatnya—panas dan menggetarkan. Memoria itu seperti terulang kembali. Tetapi, ia masih bisa mendengar suara degup musik di telinganya dan masih bisa melihat degradasi warna lampu terbayang di mata hitam itu. _Oh._

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk menari lagi. Jadi ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak kembali, meliuk-liuk dalam dekapan panas Sasuke dan memisahkan jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Ia menyentuh dada Sasuke di atas kemeja putih yang digunakannya, membelai dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya di sana. Dada yang berada di bawah tangan Sakura terasa berotot dan keras, seperti yang diingat sakura ketika terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya.

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya—pelan kemudian cepat, mengikuti irama satu dua yang menggema. Tangan Sasuke tak lagi memegangnya, melainkan merangkulnya dan menyentuhnya—menyesuaikan gerakan Sakura tanpa sekali pun melepasnya atau mendebatnya. Mereka tetap berdansa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 _[Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby i can make you feel_

 _Hot hot hot]_

Di saat itu, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam Sasuke yang memabukkan. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk seringai tipis. Pipinya merona, matanya berkilat-kilat, dan kulitnya basah karena keringat. Sementara otot-otot wajah pria itu tidak bergerak, hanya tetap menatapnya intens— _memaksa Sakura menarik nafas setiap kali melihat ekspresi itu_ —dengan kelopak matanya menurun dan alis yang bertaut seolah pria itu tengah menjaga konsentrasinya.

 _[Baby i can make you feel_

 _Hot hot hot]_

Irama yang cepat itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan nyaris tanpa jeda berganti menjadi suatu yang jauh lebih lambat dan... erotis. _Ah._

Gerakan Sakura melambat. Tariannya berhenti sesaat sebelum dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menghadap Sasuke sekarang.

Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya, merapatkannya dengan dada Sasuke, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma Sasuke dengan sangat jelas, kolonye yang maskulin, keringat dan panas melalui inderanya. Ia mendesah kecil ketika merasakan tangan pria itu menempel di kedua sisi pinggulnya seperti semula.

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini, gerakannya lebih lambat dan dalam. Tubuh Sasuke yang menempel di belakangnya seolah membakar kulitnya. Gairah membuncah dan menyelimuti dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

Pinggulnya bergerak seirama dengan tangan Sasuke yang ikut mendesak dan menjelajah.

Napasnya terengah, tak ada cukup oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

Lalu Sakura melilitkan jemarinya di rambut Sasuke yang terasa lembab karena keringat. Meremasnya pelan dan ia bisa mendengar pria itu menghela nafas dalam di tengkuknya. Darahnya berdesir.

Dan Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi—perasaan itu, _sesuatu_ _yang bergejolak_ itu menjalari sistem inderanya, memompanya ke setiap pembuluh darah di bawah kulitnya dan memaksa tubuhnya melakukan hal yang diinginkannya sejak dua hari lalu: menyentuh Sasuke.

Matanya terpejam, desahan terperangkap di tenggorokannya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan pantatnya perlahan—menyentuhkannya tepat di bagian depan paha Sasuke. Ia memutar gerakan pantatnya di sana selama beberapa saat, iramanya lebih pelan dan lebih dalam—lalu menghentakannya, berkali-kali.

Rasanya sangat lama atau mungkin hanya berlangsung lima menit—ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir.

Tubuhnya panas dan berpeluh. Berpeluh karena gairah yang tertahan—yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan di belakang tubuhnya— _keras_ dan _menegang_ dan menyentuhnya tepat di— _OH!_

Lalu gerakannya terhenti sebelum ia sempat memastikan lebih lanjut, ketika Sasuke menangkup tubuh Sakura—mencengkeram pinggulnya. Dengan hangat dan kasar. "Cukup," bisik— _perintah_ —nya. "Sudah cukup, Sakura."

Suara napas Sasuke yang memburu menyentuh kulit leher Sakura yang telanjang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Ia membalikkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Nafas mereka bertemu dalam gemuruh dan panas yang membakar.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai nakal khas miliknya.

"Kau berbohong, Sasuke."

Sakura berbisik lirih, tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam itu.

"Kau... menginginkanku."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Notes:**_ **=A="**

 _No kissu today lol but the ending scene is soo hard for me too._ Saya gak tahu, jujur, _dance_ itu gimana gerakannya jadi itu murni imajinasi saya tanpa referensi yang memadai dan bingung banget nulisnya *argh TAT* Tapi saya harap sih gak jelek-jelek banget dan dapet feelnya, udah lumayan panjang nulisnya juga. Saya bersyukur banyak yang bilang kalau kissu scene di chapter sebelumnya dapat feelnya, semoga yang ini juga ya!

Dan, saya pribadi kurang puas dengan chapter ini, semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan.

And Team Sakura FTW! ( _at least_ _for this chap XD, we'll see SasuTsun action next chapter!)_

 _Dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang *horay* semoga bisa diterima dengan baik. Thank you all :) #AuthorBanyakOmong_

 _ **Review review review again please?**_ _*puppy-eyes*_


	4. Four

" _Kau berbohong, Sasuke."_

 _Sakura berbisik lirih, tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam itu._

" _Kau... menginginkanku."_

* * *

 _ **Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.four.**

* * *

Napas Sasuke yang tidak beraturan masih menyapu kulit lehernya. Tangan Sasuke yang kasar masih memerangkapnya dalam satu dekapan, dan lebih dari pada itu, Sakura masih bisa melihat gairah liar di mata gelap yang tajam itu.

Akan tetapi, mengapa ia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang kini menggantung di udara, di antara suara bising, keangkuhan dan perasaan aneh di sekitarnya.

Sakura menduga akan mendapati reaksi dingin dan tanpa emosi dari pria itu, seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin sebuah dengusan sarkastis. Atau apa pun selain apa yang dilakukan pria itu tepat setelah kata-kata arogan itu terucap.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya bertemu dengan dada Sasuke yang bidang. _Dress_ hitam tanpa lengannya menempel ketat dengan kemeja pria itu yang basah karena keringat, Sakura juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman kasar jemari Sasuke di punggungnya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka berada dalam posisi intim seperti ini, tanpa jarak, hingga napasnya yang panas menyentuh tepat di bawah leher Sasuke yang telanjang dan aroma tubuhnya seolah menyatu dengan maskulinitas yang menguar dari pria yang berumur delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

 _Oh dear._

Ini bukanlah kenyataan yang diharapkannya. Ini lebih mirip fantasi liar yang datang kepadanya setiap malam setelah kegilaan ini dimulai beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menganggap kejadian hari ini adalah salah satu akibat dari halusinasi dan alkohol dan kemabukan yang mengotori pikiran jernihnya. Tapi mengapa semua ini terasa sangat nyata?

Mata _emerald_ Sakura masih menatap milik Sasuke dengan pertanyaan dan keheranan yang jelas. Dan Sasuke... Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah pembicaraan apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini, nyata atau tidak, fantasi atau bukan—itu semua tidak penting. Selain itu, Sakura berani bersumpah, bahwa ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbahaya dari tatapan itu. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa terancam. Bahwa posisi intim ini adalah salah satu awal dari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Ia merasa Sasuke yang menempel erat di bawah kulitnya saat ini lebih berbahaya dari sosok yang telah dikenalnya selama ini—bahwa pria itu tidak lama lagi akan menghancurkannya. Perasaan yang membelenggunya saat ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Dia, Sasuke, terlalu rumit untuk dipahami.

Mulut Sakura terkunci. Bibirnya mengering dan suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya panas, perutnya mulas dan lutunya bergetar lemas. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke di bawah tangannya yang menyentuh dada Sasuke, detakan yang tidak beraturan. Sakura merasa lebih baik ketika mengetahui bahwa pria itu tidak setenang kelihatannya dan tubuhnya masih bereaksi kuat terhadap sentuhan feminimnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara Sasuke yang dalam terdengar, menyentuh ruang-ruang pendengarannya dengan gemuruh napas yang keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

Tenang, namun berbeda—sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Cengkeraman di punggungnya mengeras.

Sakura terkesiap kecil, merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin merapat dengan tubuh pria dewasa di hadapannya. Saat ini ia bisa merasakan apa pun yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Sasuke tepat di bawah perutnya, kasar dan menuntut, sama seperti pertanyaannya yang menggetarkan inderanya tadi.

Jika saja ia tidak kehilangan kendali terhadap tubuh dan saraf otaknya, ia pasti telah mengeluarkan seringai khasnya dan menatap Sasuke sugestif. Mungkin ia akan tertawa dan mengatakan jawabannya dengan penuh kemenangan. Tetapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa menang. Tubuhnya, pikirannya, bahkan keangkuhannya terenggut paksa dalam satu tarikan napas Sasuke di telinganya.

 _Demi Tuhan_! _Apa yang telah terjadi?_

Sakura menjilat bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit sebelum akhirnya tertutup kembali. Oh mengapa ia harus menjadi wanita bodoh di saat seperti ini? Di saat ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa pria itu telah benar-benar tergoda dan memang menginginkannya. Di saat rencanya berhasil.

Sasuke berkata kembali, sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya. Kepalanya tenggelam di antara surai merah muda Sakura, dan tangan kanannya bergerak turun menyentuh pinggul Sakura kemudian memaksa gadis itu merasakan gairahnya yang mengeras.

"Apa kau merasakannya, hm... _Sa-ku-ra_?" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura menahan napas merasakannya. Dan mendengar nada Sasuke yang begitu sensual di telinganya membakar dengan cepat gairah miliknya kembali.

"Sasuke..." rintihnya pelan. "Aku..." _menginginkanmu._

Sakura terkesiap kecil ketika merasakan Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan lebih kuat, kali ini desahan keluar tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke kencang.

Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas di bahu Sasuke yang lebar. Keringat dan gairah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing di bagian rahasia miliknya—panas dan basah. Tubuhnya merespon rangsangan Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir karena kali ini ia benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari apa pun—

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sakura..."

Mendadak tubuh Sakura membeku mendengar suara kasar yang dalam itu. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke setelahnya.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah seorang wanita—" Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"—tidak secara spesifik."

Napas Sakura tercekat.

"Yang kurasakan saat ini tidak lebih dari reaksi biologis seorang pria." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Dan bukannya karena aku menginginkanmu. Percayalah, aku takkan menyentuh gadis seperti dirimu lebih jauh meskipun tubuhku menginginkan kehangatan wanita sekali pun."

Lalu sentuhan itu berakhir. Pelukan itu terlepas, tiba-tiba ada begitu banyak jarak di antara keduanya. Panas itu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang begitu dingin dan mengerikan.

"Dan, Sakura, waktu bermain sudah selesai. Berhentilah menggangguku dan berbuat hal semacam itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan apa pun dengan dirimu. Jika kau berpikir bisa menggodaku dengan cara seperti itu, kau salah. Wanita lain bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Sesuatu yang aneh mencengkeram dadanya, hingga terasa sakit dan pedih, di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura merasakan dorongan untuk mengusap dadanya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dan Sakura berharap jika momen ini tidak lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruknya. Karena bagaimana... bagaimana bisa pria itu berkata seperti itu ketika ia justru merasakan sebaliknya? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata tidak menginginkannya di saat ia sangat menginginkan pria itu?

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela napas. "Kita telah melakukan hal yang salah sekali lagi. Aku menghormatimu sebagai muridku, Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah reaksi tubuhku terhadap seorang wanita liar sepertimu. Jadi aku akan mengatakan ini dengan gamblang karena kau sangat keras kepala dan sama sekali tak bisa menjaga batas di antara kita."

Suara itu bisa saja tenggelam dalam suara musik yang bertalu-talu, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke berbicara kembali. Nadanya memelan—nyaris lembut. "Berhentilah melakukan hal ini, Sakura. Kau mungkin mampu membuatku terangsang seperti tadi, tapi aku tak ingin menidurimu atau melakukan hal lainnya lebih jauh. Bertingkah lah seperti gadis seusiamu, Sakura, dan berhentilah menganggap bahwa dirimu lebih spesial dari muridku yang lain. Karena tidak, kau tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kuharap kau mau melupakan apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita."

 _Bohong bohong bohong_

Sakura ingin mendebat perkataan Sasuke, ingin menertawai penjelasan konyolnya lagi, ingin berteriak kepadanya. Bahwa yang dikatakan pria itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan yang sama seperti yang didengarnya dua hari lalu. Tapi Sakura tak bisa melakukannya karena pria itu bergerak menjauh darinya.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa bahwa apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah nyata, dan Sasuke memang berbohong karena alasan tertentu dan pria itu tak mungkin memberikan reaksi sekuat itu kepada setiap wanita. Dan bahwa ciuman itu, dekapan itu, tatapan itu gairah itu, memang untuknya dan bukanlah reaksi biologis biasa. Karena sesuatu seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa, dan ia menolak memercayai bahwa Sasuke memberikan reaksi yang sama kepada gadis lain dan mampu menyentuh setiap wanita dengan intensitas yang sama.

Sakura bergerak mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah menuju salah satu meja _bar_.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan. Dan Sakura...

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sekali lagi. Udara terperangkap, dan Sakura merasa tidak bisa bernapas ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasuke yang menarik seorang wanita dewasa dari sebuah sofa.

Sasuke yang berdiri dan menatap intens kepada wanita yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke yang lalu mencumbu familiar wanita itu dengan penuh gairah. Dan—

Sasuke yang merengkuh wanita itu lalu membawanya pergi dengan cepat seolah... seolah dia tidak sabar untuk menyentuh wanita itu lebih jauh...

...seolah pria itu benar-benar menginginkannya.

 _Oh Tuhan_.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _Em, Well, Akhirnya saya bisa me-update fanfic juga (walaupun pendek). Yey. Masih ada yang ingatkah dengan cerita aneh yang satu ini? xD_

 _Chapter ini udah nangkring cukup lama di lappie dan dengan tidak adanya progress untuk membenahi isi dan entah-apa-yang-saya-tulis akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan cerita ini meskipun hasilnya aneh dan pendek sepeti ini. Jujur, karena sudah saking lamanya saya mendiamkan cerita ini membuat semakin susah dan bingung dalam menulisnya lagi. (Blame my life, honestly.)_

 _Nah, selanjutnya maaf karena saya gak pernah membalas review dari reviewer yang awesome karena satu dan lain hal, tapi terimakasih banyak karena telah memberikan waktunya untuk mereview, kalianlah yang menyemangati dan memberikan alasan buat saya untuk melanjutkan lagi cerita ini :)_

 _Hey hey mengenai cerita ini, saya tahu banyak yang merasakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar membingungkan, terutama perasaannya kepada Sakura. Dan semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Bear with me (and sasuke) for awhile, please._

 _Mind to review?_

 _Thanks for Reading! Good day for you!_


	5. Five

_**Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.five.**

* * *

Sasori menghela napas lega ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi berjalan mendekati posisinya. Gadis itu, Karin, melangkah ragu-ragu dengan keengganan yang terlihat jelas.

Sasori hampir yakin dirinya melihat sahabat Sakura itu meringis beberapa kali ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan orang lain jika saja penerangan disana cukup untuk mengakomodasi penglihatannya. _Well,_ ia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu sebenarnya. _Paradise_ bukanlah untuk tempat yang biasa dimasuki oleh anak-anak baik sepertinya. Jika saja Sakura tidak memaksa Sasori untuk membuatkan _fake ID_ untuk sahabatnya itu dan ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan orang lain saat ini, ia yakin Karin tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini.

Sasori melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas memberi tanda kepada Karin untuk mendekat ketika matanya menangkap pandangan gadis itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu pun sampai di _booth_ tempatnya dan Sakura duduk sejak tadi.

"Oh, _Thanks God_ akhirnya kau tiba juga." Kata Sasori putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Karin meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja dan menghampiri sosok Sakura yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

Rambut merah muda milik Sakura berantakan dan menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan posisi terlentang yang tidak nyaman. Bau alkohol yang menyengat tercium jelas dari tubuhnya.

Sakura terlihat bener-benar berantakan.

"Oh Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu," ucap Karin lirih.

"Dia tidak berhenti minum meskipun aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya beberapa kali. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Biasanya dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya mabuk seperti ini." Sasori memberikan penjelasan. Nada suaranya dipenuhi penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya. Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Sasori-san. Aku tahu betapa keras kepalanya Sakura," kata Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Yang lebih penting kita harus segera membawanya pergi. Paman Kizashi pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahui hal ini."

"Oh, _Damn_ ," umpat Sasori tiba-tiba. "Dia sudah dimarahi lebih dulu hari ini dan sedang dalam hukuman, ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya. Sial."

Karin membelalakan matanya. Matanya yang kini melihat ke arah menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Memastikan bahwa dirinya hanya mengalami masalah pendengaran di antara suara musik kelab yang berisik. Sayangnya, dengan melihat wajah Sasori yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Karin tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau tidak mengenai fakta itu mengingat situasi Sakura saat ini.

"Oh, tidak,"katanya sedikit panik. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera membawa Sakura pergi. Mengenai ayahnya akan kupirkan nanti."

Karin kemudian menyapukan helai rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan lembut ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Sakura... bisakah kau mendengarku?"

Sakura membalas bisikan Karin dengan gumamam tidak jelas. Karin menghela napas lega menyadari bahwa sahabatnya masih memiliki kesadaran, meskipun sedikit.

"Kita akan pulang Sakura." Karin kemudian melirik Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya lalu menganggukan kepala.

Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, Sasori— dengan bantuan Karin—berhasil membawa Sakura keluar kelab dan mendudukan Sakura yang mabuk berat di kursi depan mobil Karin.

"Terimakasih Karin," tukas Sasori setelahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian di depan mobil setelah membawa Sakura ke dalamnya. "Maaf aku membuatmu datang ke tempat ini malam-malam begini. Jika saja aku tahu harus membawa Sakura kemana, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

Karin tersenyum. "Kau itu bicara apa. Sakura adalah temanku. Terimakasih telah menghubungiku. Kau tenang saja aku akan membawanya ke rumahku dulu."

"Sakura beruntung memiliki teman yang dapat diandalkan seperti dirimu."

"Tentu saja, itulah gunanya seorang sahabat bukan?" balas Karin. "Lagipula, aku juga beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya."

* * *

 _Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat._

 _Seseorang pasti mematikan lampu._

 _Kata-kata terjebak di bibirku. Seseorang, tolong nyalakan lampu. Siapa pun. Tolong,_

 _Aku ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi, bibirku kaku dan suara tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku._

 _Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?_

 _Ibu, ibu... apa ibu mendengarku?_

 _Selama beberapa waktu, aku terdiam dalam kegelapan itu. Dadaku sesak dan rasanya ingin sekali menangis._

 _Ibu... kenapa sakit sekali?_

 _Aku meringkuk. Kesendirian menghantuiku._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbicara di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutiku._

" _Sakura, berhentilah menangis. Kau bukan anak yang cengeng jadi jangan sia-siakan air matamu. Jadilah anak yang kuat. Kau mengerti? Ibu menyayangimu."_

 _Ibu._

 _Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. Aku merindukanmu. Tak bisakah kau menemaniku lagi?_

 _Suara ibu menghilang. Lalu terdengar suara kembali._

" _Berhentilah berbuat nakal, Sakura. Apa kau ini anak bodoh yang tak bisa mendengar perkataan orang tua, hah?! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi? Berhentilah membuatku malu."_

 _Ayah._

" _Benar, aku tak mengerti kalau dia tidak menyukai siapa pun di tempat ini, mengapa bukan dia saja yang pergi? Memang ada orang yang menyukainya disini? Yang benar saja... aku benci sekali melihat tingkahnya yang sok dan sombong seperti itu... membuatku jijik."_

 _Seseorang berkata kembali. Aku tak tahu siapa yang bicara._

" _Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sakura..."_

" _Berhentilah melakukan hal ini, Sakura."_

" _...berhentilah menganggap bahwa dirimu lebih spesial dari muridku yang lain. Karena tidak, kau tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kuharap kau mau melupakan apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita."_

 _Sasuke._

 _Suara itu berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba hening kembali._

 _Dan gelap. Masih dalam kegelapan yang sama._

 _Mengapa disini gelap sekali? Apakah semua orang telah pergi?_

 _Apakah semua orang membenciku?_

 _Air mata membasahi pipiku. Hatiku sakit luar biasa._

 _Perutku serasa di tonjok. Rasanya begitu memuakkan. Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya?_

 _Aku berbaring. Berharap seseorang membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini._

 _Berharap sesorang menyelamatkanku dari rasa sakit ini._

 _Maafkan aku. Kumohon._

 _Maafkan aku..._

"Maafkan aku..."

Sakura menggumam dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam dan tubuhnya masih meringkuk tegang.

Meskipun demikian, Karin menyadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Sakura," ucapnya pelan tak berniat membangunkan sahabatnya itu saat ini. Setelah malam yang melelahkan, istirahat adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan Sakura.

Karin menduduki ranjang yang di tempati Sakura saat ini. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu. _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau impikan, Sakura? Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?_

Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat dan bisa membela kepentingannya sendiri, Karin tahu itu, dia tidak peduli dengan pendapat buruk yang orang lain berikan padanya, dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apa pun yang menurut gadis itu tidak penting. Akan tetapi, Karin juga mengetahui bahwa Sakura juga adalah teman yang baik, gadis yang emosional dan— _walaupun sulit dipercaya_ _memang_ —cengeng, meskipun jarang sekali ia melihat Sakura menangis. Ia hanya pernah melihat dalam waktu-waktu tertentu mata _emerald_ Sakura membengkak.

Dan ia tahu benar bahwa gadis itu baru saja menangis, meskipun Sakura selalu menolak untuk berbicara apa pun dengannya.

Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melihat Sakura menangis.

Ia hanya berharap, ini adalah kali terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," katanya menenangkan Sakura. "Itu hanya mimpi."

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti menangis dan kembali tertidur dengan lelap.

Keesokan paginya, Karin mendengar Sakura mengumpat sangat keras di dalam toilet kamarnya.

" _Damn._ Ini adalah kali terakhir aku meminum alkohol seperti ini."

Karin tersenyum. _Well,_ setidaknya Sakura terdengar seperti Sakura yang dikenalnya.

Atau begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

Sesuatu berubah. Atau mungkin berjalan normal— _atau tidak normal?—_ seperti biasanya.

Tidak terlalu banyak hal menarik yang terjadi dan sebaliknya, terlalu banyak hal membosankan yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

Entah karena keajaiban atau apa, ayahnya tidak mengetahui mengenai insiden buruk tiga minggu lalu. Malam dimana dirinya mabuk dan melakukan hal bodoh semacam _itu._

Setelah hari menyedihkan itu, Sakura merasakan kenormalan untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tahu? Tidak ada lagi membolos, melanggar aturan, berkelahi, membuat masalah, dan— _yang paling penting_ —menggoda seorang guru.

Sisi menyenangkannya adalah, tidak ada lagi detensi, ceramah, surat peringatan atau hukuman. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Sakura tidak yakin ia dapat menahan diri untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu—membolos, melanggar aturan, berkelahi, membuat masalah, _menggoda seorang guru—_ lagi suatu saat nanti.

Karena, pertama, ia tidak sedang bertobat. Jadi ia belum sepenuhnya berubah, tentu saja. ( _Hei, siapa yang percaya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah berubah sepenuhnya?)_

Kedua, terlalu banyak pandangan seseorang yang tidak diinginkan ke arahnya. Jenis pandangan yang dipenuhi pertanyaan, rasa tidak percaya dan sinisme yang berlebihan. Seolah ia memiliki dua kepala. Seolah ia telah melakukan hal yang mustahil dan menunggu dirinya meledak untuk berbuat onar seperti biasanya. ( _Mengenai asumsi itu, itu sangat-sangat-sangat mungkin terjadi, jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan kepercayaan kebanyakan orang kepadanya. How surprising.)_

Dan terakhir, ia hanya sedang lelah dan lebih daripada itu, ayahnya mengawasinya dengan sangat _baik_ belakangan ini jadi ia juga terpaksa bersikap _baik_ untuk sementara waktu. _Uh._

Dan ketiga alasan itu bukanlah alasan yang valid yang lantas membuatnya membuatnya menjadi anak baik-baik.

Jadi anggap saja ia sedang beristirahat.

 _Atau menghindar_ , seseorang berkata dalam pikirannya.

"Hei."

Sapa Karin ketika menempati kursi di sampingnya setelah itu gadis berambut merah itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Hei," balasnya.

Melihat Karin yang menghiraukannya dan mulai berkutat dengan catatan yang dikeluarkan dari tas cokelatnya, Sakura memutuskan membiarkan temannya itu berkonsentrasi. Tidak, ia tidak sedang memiliki masalah dengan Karin sehingga teman sebangkunya itu mengabaikannya, hanya saja satu minggu lagi ujian tengah semester dimulai, dan ia tahu benar Karin bukanlah tipe murid _sistem-belajar-semalam_ seperti dirinya. Hei, setiap orang memiliki cara belajar masing-masing dan meskipun ia bukanlah siswa teladan, pendidikan kognitifnya baik-baik saja.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi—berpikir. Lihat betapa semua orang bersikap di depannya saat ini. Bahkan Karin berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu— _OH, Sakura tidak biasanya kau datang secepat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?—_ ketika sahabatnya itu melihatnya duduk lebih dulu dibanding dia semenjak satu minggu yang lalu.

Dan yang terjadi adalah sapaan 'Hei' yang begitu aneh di telinganya.

 _Apa mereka menganggapku benar-benar berubah? Yang benar saja,_ pikirnya. Setahunya, seseorang berubah ketika mendapatkan suatu ilham atau _kau tahu '_ sesuatu' yang memotivasi untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal seekstrim itu—merubah kepribadiannya dalam waktu semalam—hanya karena ditolak oleh seorang guru yang bahkan tidak ia sukai.

Sakura kesal, sedikit marah dan malu jika mengingat kejadian malam itu, tentu saja.

Ia juga merasa sedikit jijik dengan tingkahnya. Ia mengakui hal itu dan menerimanya dengan baik.

Bahwa permainannya telah selesai. Bahwa rencananya telah berakhir. Bahwa balas dendamnya telah gagal.

 _Bahwa ia telah ditolak._

Tapi, percayalah, ia telah melupakan permainannya tentang Sasuke. Ia adalah seseorang yang mengerti apa arti penolakan, dan berusaha menyikapinya _sedewasa_ mungkin. Dan semenjak kejadian memalukan di _Paradise_ waktu itu, ia telah sepenuhnya berhenti mendekati dan merayu pria itu.

Hari ini adalah hari kamis di bulan Oktober, dan anehnya cuaca masih panas dan sulit ditoleransi seperti sebelumnya. Semilir angin masih membawa aroma musim panas yang sama. Dan seperti halnya saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai, semua orang masih memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan. Atau dengan kata lain gosip.

Sasuke—ia masih menolak menyebutnya _sensei—_ masih menjadi topik yang ramai di antara siswi wanita. Sakura sedikit senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang terobsesi dengan Sasuke, walaupun ia juga menolak menyebutnya sebuah obsesi, karena jelas, apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sebuah permainan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ia juga sedikit mengerti mengapa gurunya itu merasa tidak sabar dan gerah akan tingkahnya jika melihat betapa banyak siswa yang merayunya, baik diam-diam atau terang-terangan. Pasti sangat melelahkan diganggu oleh seorang (atau banyak) _anak kecil_. Bukan berarti ia peduli atau apa.

 _(Bukan berarti ia memikirkan apakah pria itu mencumbu siswa lain dengan cara yang sama seperti kepadanya atau membayangkan apakah pria itu menyentuh mereka dengan sentuhan menggetarkan yang sama. Dan jelas, ia tidak pernah memikirkan apakah Sasuke menatap siswa lainnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang ditujukan untuknya.)_

Tidak—Sakura tak pernah memikirkan Sasuke lagi semenjak itu. Ia sudah melupakan pria itu dan tak ingin berurusan secara pribadi dengannya lagi. Seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, ia berhenti mengganggunya dan mulai bersikap seperti murid biasa.

 _Hell,_ ia bahkan datang lebih cepat dari Karin di kelas Sasuke di Kamis pagi yang panas ini.

Seperti yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya, semuanya hampir berjalan normal.

Jika saja Sakura dan _pertobatannya_ bukanlah topik paling menggemparkan yang dibicarakan seseorang.

 _Jika saja._

Uh, ia membenci topik itu. Lupakan tentang beristirahat, ia akan melakukan sesuatu demi reputasinya.

Hari ini.

Sakura dan _pertobatannya_ berakhir hari ini.

* * *

Seperti keinginannya, Sakura dan _pertobatannya_ berakhir hari ini.

Walaupun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Hari itu, tepat setelah Sakura memikirkan beberapa cara untuk membuat gosip yang sangat dibencinya itu berakhir, Sasuke Uchiha datang dan kelas pun dimulai seperti biasanya.

Kenormalan itu tidak berubah. Sasuke mengajar dengan cara yang sama. Atensinya, bagaimana dia menjelaskan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan (tentu saja) suara datarnya.

Dirinya berhasil melewati kelas itu sama seperti halnya yang ia lakukan dalam tiga minggu ini. Mendengarkan tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang menarik perhatian orang lain (atau Sasuke) kepadanya. Hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan jika kau memiliki guru seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

 _And Voila!_ Kelas berakhir begitu saja.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Tepat ketika bel berbunyi dan orang-orang dikelasnya sibuk menghela napas menyiapkan diri untuk kelas selanjutnya dan Sasuke yang membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

Seseorang berbicara. Dengan sangat pelan, bahkan lebih mirip disebut bisikan sebenarnya. Jika saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan suara bising di kelab, ia tidak yakin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas ketika menyadari jarak suara itu berasal dari seseorang di belakang kelas.

" _Aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia akan kembali membuat masalah tidak lama lagi."_

" _Aku setuju, dia hanya sedang berpura-pura. Dan melihat bagaimana dia bersikap sok kalem dan baik-baik seperti itu membuatnya tambah menjengkelkan di mataku. Kau tahu? Gadis musang seperti dirinya tak mungkin berubah. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hari-harinya di sini karena ayahnya sudah tak kuat untuk menjaminnya lagi."_

" _Hahaha... pertobatan katanya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Gadis itu bahkan bertingkah jauh lebih menjijikan dibanding sifat aslinya. Aku benci sekali seseorang yang berpura-pura seperti itu."_

" _Tunggu saja, Shion, pegang kata-kataku sebentar lagi dia akan kembali menjadi gadis murahan pembuat onar seperti sebelumnya."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Aku tebak dua hari lagi dia akan melanggar aturan seperti biasanya."_

" _Kau serius? Dua hari? Aku tidak yakin ia akan tahan bertingkah seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tebak besok dia sudah siap meledak dan menunjukan sifat aslinya."_

" _Hahaha. Baiklah Deal."_

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu. Sesuatu yang sering ia dengar belakangan ini. _Besok katanya? Sayang sekali teman-teman, kalian kalah taruhan._

Sakura melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti sebelumnya—memasukkan buku catatan kimianya ke tas, mengeluarkan buku catatan sejarah, etcetera—berusaha mengabaikan perkataan tidak penting itu. Ia tidak memedulikannya memang, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak terluka ketika mendengarkan hal semacam itu, lagipula masih ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipikir—

" _... kalau kau begitu penasaran, Amy, bagaimana kalau kau bertanya kepada sahabat bodohnya, si rambut merah itu? dia pasti mengerti bagaimana gadis musang itu beraksi."_

" _Ih, apa maksudmu bertanya pada si freak itu? dia sama saja atau bahkan lebih buruk daripada dia. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana si freak itu dulu? Anak culun yang hanya bisa di bullying seperti dirinya itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Beruntung sekali mereka ditakdirkan bersama."_

" _Hahaha, kau jahat sekali sih Shion, kalau dia mendengarmu kau akan habis. Tapi iya sih belakangan ini mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar yang sama..."_

" _Hei, siapa yang peduli. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Kenapa sih mereka tidak segera dikeluarkan? Membuatku sakit mata melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti best friend forever seperti itu. Uuh benar-benar menyebalkan..."_

Buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

Jantungnya bergemuruh.

Selama hampir tiga tahun ia tidak terlalu memedulikan pendapat orang lain tentangnya. Ia tidak peduli seseorang menghina di belakangnya. Tapi Karin?

Apa yang baru di dengarnya... ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Sakura berdiri. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat ke arah suara yang baru saja membisikan pembicaraan itu.

Shion dan Amy berhenti tertawa ketika keduanya melihat Sakura datang ke arah mereka.

Mata mereka membulat dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kelas pun hening seketika. Dan semuanya seperti berhenti ketika dengan mengejutkan Sakura menarik rambut Amy dan Shion dengan cepat.

Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan, suara ringis kesakitan.

Dan suara dingin yang menakutkan.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun menghina sahabatku, kalian dengar atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Mengerti?!" Sakura menarik rambut itu sangat keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Mereka meringis lebih kencang.

Seseorang menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sentuhannya kuat di tangannya melepaskan tarikan kuat rambut di dalam jemarinya.

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang berbicara lagi.

Tepat ditelinganya.

Suara dingin yang familiar.

"Hentikan, Haruno."

 _Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke membawanya pergi. Ia tidak tahu kemana.

Mungkin ke ruang kepala sekolah.

 _Oh well,_ pikirnya. _Mungkin ia akan benar-benar dikeluarkan kali ini._ Ia bisa mendengar lagu _Welcome To New York_ terputar di kepalanya saat ini.

Sasuke masih menyeretnya keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru dari kelas setelah insiden beberapa saat lalu.

Dan betapa pun Sakura tidak ingin disentuh seperti ini oleh Sasuke, pegangan ditangannya saat kuat hingga sulit dilepaskan.

Ia juga menahan diri untuk berbicara karena ia yakin apa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya tak akan memperbaiki masalah. Mungkin malah akan membuat situasi menjadi lebih buruk.

Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tapi tanpa perlu berkata-kata, ia tahu benar bahwa pria itu sangat marah.

Koridor demi koridor terlewati. Untungnya, tak ada seorang pun yang berada di luar kelas—karena jam belajar yang belum selesai—untuk menyaksikan hal memalukan ini.

Sakura sendiri tidak ingin memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya ketika sampai di ruang kepala sekolah nanti. Ia lebih memikirkan sisi positif yang didapatkannya dari semua ini: Sakura dan _pertobatannya_ benar-benar berakhir hari ini. _Yay._

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan awal.

Pintu tertutup. Mata _emerald_ nya menyapu ruangan dimana ia berada.

Dan saat itulah Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu bukanlah ruang Sarutobi- _sensei._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kita berada di ruanganmu?"

Sakura berkata dengan kebingungan dan sedikit kepanikan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

Pegangan di tangannya kemudian terlepas. Dan ia merasakan punggungnya terdorong dan kini menyender kuat di atas pintu.

Dan bagian terburuknya, Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya.

Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakuk—"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Sakura menatap pria itu dan mata mereka bertemu

 _ **Oh.**_

Perut Sakura terasa menegang. Lututnya mendadak terasa lemas.

Sudah tiga minggu. Dua puluh satu hari sudah berlalu sejak hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Namun setiap hari menghilang begitu saja. Seolah-olah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin.

 _Rasa malu yang dirasakannya..._

 _Rasa malunya yang mengerikan_

 _Kebenciannya... perasaannya._

Semuanya terulang kembali hanya dengan melihat tatapan intens yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Ya, dirinya memang sudah tidak memiliki urusan dengan pria itu.

Tapi bukan berarti ia telah melupakan semuanya.

Dan Ya, ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia berbohong bahwa dirinya tidak memikirkan Sasuke lagi. Bahwa saat ini, di tengah situasi menyulitkan yang tengah di alaminya, ia hanya ingin bertanya: _apakah kau mencumbu siswa lain dengan cara yang sama seperti kau mencumbuku, apakah kau menyentuh mereka dengan sentuhan menggetarkan yang sama seperti ketika kau menyentuhku, apakah kau menatap orang lain seperti kau menantapku saat ini?_

 _Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkaku?_

 _Apakah kau menyentuh wanita itu?_

Dan semua itu terdengar menyedihkan dikepalanya. Mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan kepada pria itu dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? Ia membenci dirinya yang mendadak lemah seperti ini.

Jadi, ia tidak mengucapkan semua itu melainkan berkata dengan suara manis penuh sarkasme miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berada dalam posisi ini lagi _,_ " ucapnya dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kukira kau sama sekali tak ingin berdekatan denganku lagi, _sensei?"_

Tangan kiri Sasuke memerangkapnya.

Mata _onyx_ -nya masih menatapnya dengan intensitas yang sama.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah, Haruno. Aku adalah wali kelasmu dan kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan telah membawamu ke dalam masalah besar kali ini."

 _Oh, well,_ jika Sasuke hanya peduli mengenai mengenai 'masalah besarnya'...

"Aku mengerti tentang itu, _sensei_ ," balasnya sarkastis. "Lalu mengapa kau membawamu kesini?" tanyanya dengan alis tertaut.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum menggoda. "Ah, aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengarnya. Mulutnya mulai berkata, "Haruno—"

"Sshh," bisik Sakura lembut. Dan entah darimana, ia mendapatkan keberanian diri di dalam dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura menyadari kalau tubuh pria itu menegang merasakan sentuhannya.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke ketika perlahan-lahan ia mengusapkan jemarinya ke atas pipi Sasuke, sambil berkata."Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu... Sasuke."

Kemudian Sasuke memberikan reaksi yang tak pernah diduganya: Dia tertawa.

Sakura merasa marah mendengarnya. Kemarahan menyelimuti pikirannya ketika mendengar suara tidak familiar itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Jika saja dirinya tidak merasa semarah (dan semalu) ini, ia pasti akan merekam suara itu baik-baik di dalam otaknya.

Karena ini mungkin terakhir kali Sasuke tertawa di hadapannya.

Dan jika saja dia tidak semarah ini, ia juga akan menemukan fakta bahwa pria itu memiliki suara tawa yang dalam. Jenis tawa yang membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan— _Oh ia tidak ingin mengakui ini—_ lebih tampan.

Sayang sekali ia tidak akan mendengarnya lagi.

Ketika tawa itu selesai. Sasuke memiliki ekspresi tenang khas miliknya, hanya saja kali ini Sakura bisa melihat seberkas humor tersisa di mata hitamnya.

"Sudah selesai, _sensei?_ " tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis yang sama. "Aku tidak tahu kalau apa yang aku katakan itu sangat lucu. _Oh, Well,_ setidaknya seseorang terhibur dengan keadaan ini."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Percayalah, Sakura, apa pun yang akan terjadi denganmu sama sekali tidak akan menghibur siapa pun."

"Baiklah, kita sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah aku akan dikeluarkan dari tempat ini. Jadi mengapa kau tidak segera membawaku kepada _Sarutobi-sensei_ untuk menyelamatkanku dari penantian menegangkan ini dan malah memojokanku seperti sekarang?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, gadis itu kembali menyela. "Tunggu, jangan katakan kau memiliki hobi membawa murid perempuanmu dalam posisi ini. Fetish yang sangat aneh, kau tahu."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan terakhir Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan, Sakura."

Sakura membeku. Kata-kata itu bukanlah kata-kata yang ia harap akan ia dengar dari Sasuke mengingat hubungan mereka selama ini. Ia mengira Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di tempat ini.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan apa alasanmu melakukannya sebelum aku membawamu bertemu Sarutobi- _sensei._ " Jelas Sasuke kepadanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan atas tindakanmu, Sakura. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu jika tidak memilikinya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura masih terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

 _Sasuke mempercayainya._

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Oh, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi Sasuke jika dia bersikap seperti padanya?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membenci pria itu jika seperti ini?

Ia bisa menerima Sasuke yang dingin, arogan, dan bersikap kasar dengannya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menerima Sasuke yang seperti ini?

Bagaimana ia bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi sekarang?

Sakura hanya berharap bahwa dirinya sedang tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Bahwa apa pun perasaan yang mengisi hatinya kini bukanlah sesuatu mengerikan bernama cinta.

Karena Sakura tahu tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke— _mencintai gurunya yang sama sekali tak menginginkannya._

Hari ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Hei. Satu chapter lagi di minggu ini. (Benar-benar minggu yang produktif)

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya bukan? Yey. Sayangnya, karena chapter ini sudah cukup panjang, saya tidak memasukkan pikiran Sasuke dan apa yang terjadi selama tiga minggu berlalu di sini. Jadi kemungkinan di chapter depan.

Dan ya, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan karena saya tidak membaca chapter ini dengan baik, typo, dan teman-temannya akan di edit nanti. Hehe.

Thanks for reading! Review please. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview, mem fave/follow cerita ini. Saya juga sangat mengapresiasi jika ada yang mengomentari progress plot cerita sejauh ini, bagaimana tulisan saya, atau memberikan masukan, truly. Good day for ya! :)


	6. Six

Sakura Haruno memang, seperti yang diduga Sasuke, sangat naif. Gadis polos yang berbahaya.

Dan sangat cantik.

Gadis itu juga merupakan orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya.

Tentu saja semua fakta itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Ketika dirinya melihat anak muridnya itu di _Paradise_ malam itu _,_ entah mengapa, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tentu saja, tempat seperti _Paradise_ adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi gadis menantang seperti Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu bahkan berani membuat Sasuke menari mengikuti keinginannya lalu merayunya, sekali lagi.

Setelah penolakan yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, ia berpikir bahwa Sakura akan berhenti mengganggunya. Gadis itu, jelas bukan wanita pertama yang mengoda dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan hanya dalam waktu singkat ia menjadi seorang guru, sudah tak terhitung berapa orang murid yang melakukan sesuatu yang serupa. Dan percayalah, Sasuke sudah sangat berpengalaman mengatasi tipe wanita penggoda semacam itu dan tidak sedikit orang yang menyerah ketika menerima penolakannya,

Tapi dengan senyum sarkastik yang selalu disunggingkan oleh gadis itu setiap bertemu dengannya, ia mengetahui dengan pasti, bahwa Sakura Haruno bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah menyerah atau dengan kata lain, gadis itu akan sulit untuk disingkirkan. Dan betapa pun tubuhnya merespon dengan hangat rayuan gadis itu di setiap kata, gerakan dan sentuhan yang dia berikan padanya, ia tidak memiliki ruang dan keinginan untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh dari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Selain karena status mereka yang sudah sangat jelas, alasan dirinya tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya, walau fisik sekali pun tidak lain karena gadis polos dan naif seperti Sakura bukanlah tipe wanitanya, meskipun gadis itu berusaha menutupi kepolosannya dengan bertingkah berani dan liar dalam melakukan sentuhan fisik. Sasuke tidak berbohong ketika dirinya berkata wanita lain bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan saat merayunya.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia membutuhkan Hinata malam itu.

 _Untuk menyingkirkan Sakura._

Sasuke mengira bahwa Sakura, seperti sebelumnya, akan menghiraukan perkataannya, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu. Ia bahkan telah memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat murid perempuannya itu menjauh dari kehidupan pribadinya. Karena untuk alasan yang tidak dimengertinya, tubuhnya menyukai rangsangan fisik yang diberikan gadis itu. Sasuke adalah seorang pria, tidak mustahil baginya untuk jatuh ke dalam perangkap semacam itu, sehingga akan lebih baik jika anak muridnya yang satu itu berhenti mendekatinya,

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke dibuat terkejut ketika setelah dua puluh empat jam berlalu, Sakura Haruno bahkan menolak untuk menatapnya.

Yang kemudian berlanjut di hari-hari berikutnya.

Tidak ada lagi kunjungan sore hari di kantornya, tidak ada seringai nakal dan kedipan manis yang ditujukan padanya, tidak ada lagi perdebatan panas di sesi mengajarnya, tidak ada lagi ciuman dan sentuhan untuknya.

Gadis itu benar-benar menghiraukannya.

Semuanya berakhir seperti yang diinginkannya.

Seperti seharusnya.

Lantas mengapa ia membawa gadis itu ke ruangannya saat ini?

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berada dalam posisi familiar seperti ini lagi, dimana ia bisa melihat mata _emerald_ itu berkilat-kilat marah menatapnya, dimana ia bisa merasakan kehangatan gadis itu dalam jarak sedekat ini—ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sasuke masih mempertanyakan keputusannya ketika suara penuh sarkasme milik Sakura memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berada dalam posisi ini lagi _,_ " ucap Sakura dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kukira kau sama sekali tak ingin berdekatan denganku lagi, _sensei?"_

Sasuke merasakan kemarahan terbit kembali sejak insiden beberapa saat lalu ketika mendengar bagaimana anak muridnya itu menyikapi perbuatannya dengan perkataan mengejek yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura memang seringkali membuat masalah dan melanggar aturan, jadi seharusnya kejadian seperti ini tidak lagi membuat semua orang heran. Tapi mengapa gadis itu melakukannya lagi ketika hampir beberapa minggu lamanya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menjatuhkan hukuman berat padanya? Apa anak itu tidak mengerti betapa sulit posisinya saat ini ketika melakukan kekerasan di kelas tadi?

Sakura Haruno memang gadis yang tidak hanya naif, dia juga bodoh dan benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seseorang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendisiplinkan gadis itu dan membuatnya menjadi seorang anak polos yang penurut.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memerangkapnya dan mata _onyx_ -nya menatap Sakura intens—berniat untuk mengintimidasi.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah, Haruno. Aku adalah wali kelasmu dan kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan telah membawamu ke dalam masalah besar kali ini," ucapnya dengan kekesalan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku mengerti tentang itu, _sensei_ ," balas Sakura sarkastis. "Lalu mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya dengan alis tertaut.

Sasuke merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat mulut gadis itu berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh sarkasme itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menyelanya Sasuke dengan senyum menggodanya. "Ah, aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengarnya. Mulutnya mulai berkata, "Haruno—"

"Sshh," bisik Sakura lembut.

Lalu Sasuke merasakan sentuhan Sakura lagi di kulitnya setelah sekian lama. Sentuhan lembut dan menggoda di bibirnya.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika tanpa diinginkannya lagi, sentuhan itu membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

 _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke ketika perlahan-lahan gadis itu mengusapkan jemarinya ke atas pipi Sasuke, sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu... Sasuke."

Sasuke menduga ia akan melihat histeria atau air mata ketika perlakuan kejamnya tiga minggu lalu. Ia juga mengira bahwa Sakura akan membenci dan menghindarinya. Meskipun ia juga memperkirakan bahwa murid perempuannya itu tidak akan menyerah dan tetap akan mendekatinya.

Sakura memang menghindarinya tepat seperti salah satu hipotesisnya dan perlahan ketertarikan apa pun yang dimiliki gadis itu padanya pasti akan hilang seperti yang dialami oleh wanita lainnya.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengarnya langsung seperti saat ini. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa gadis itu masih berani menyentuhnya dengan perasaan acuh tak acuh seperti itu seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

Ia tidak mengerti apakah ia harus marah, terkejut atau merasa bingung dengan kepercayaan diri yang masih dimiliki gadis itu di depannya. Sehingga yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan.

Ia tertawa.

Mulutnya merasakan keanehan ketika melakukannya. Ia bukanlah pria humoris atau ekspresif, dan sebaliknya, ia adalah seseorang yang cenderung kaku dan datar. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki hati, dingin dan membosankan. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri sedikit terkejut mengapa ia memberikan reaksi seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini—hal lain yang tidak dimengertinya. Entah bagaimana, ia selalu kehilangan kontrol atas respon dan emosinya jika berkaitan dengan salah satu muridnya itu.

Sasuke melihat kemarahan di balik mata indah milik Sakura. Ia menahan diri untuk menyeringai melihat bagaimana gadis itu tidak kalah terkejut melihat reaksi yang diberikannya.

"Sudah selesai, _sensei?_ " tanya Sakura lagi-lagi dengan nada sarkastis yang sama. "Aku tidak tahu kalau apa yang aku katakan itu sangat lucu. _Oh, Well,_ setidaknya seseorang terhibur dengan keadaan ini."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya seketika teringat kembali alasan dirinya menyeret murid keras kepalanya itu tadi.

"Percayalah, Sakura, apa pun yang akan terjadi denganmu sama sekali tidak akan menghibur siapa pun."

"Baiklah, kita sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah aku akan dikeluarkan dari tempat ini. Jadi mengapa kau tidak segera membawaku kepada _Sarutobi-sensei_ untuk menyelamatkanku dari penantian menegangkan ini dan malah memojokanku seperti sekarang?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, gadis itu kembali menyela. "Tunggu, jangan katakan kau memiliki hobi membawa murid perempuanmu dalam posisi ini. Fetish yang sangat aneh, kau tahu."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan terakhir Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan, Sakura."

Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura membeku. Mata emeraldnya membulat dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan apa alasanmu melakukannya sebelum aku membawamu bertemu Sarutobi- _sensei._ " Jelas Sasuke kepadanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan atas tindakanmu, Sakura. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu jika tidak memilikinya."

Dan Sasuke tidak berbohong. Ia menyadari, bahwa dengan cara yang tidak diharapkannya, ia peduli pada gadis itu.

Ia juga menyadari bahwa, gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, dalam waktu singkat berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Melebihi yang seharusnya.

Melebihi yang diinginkannya.

Sakura Haruno memang benar-benar gadis polos yang sangat berbahaya.

* * *

 _ **Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.six.**

* * *

Sakura tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui Karin-lah yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan aroma _Vanilla_ yang familiar itu menyentuh saraf-saraf penciumannya, sudah pasti sahabatnya itu yang mengikutinya sampai ke sini sejak ia keluar dari ruang Sarutobi- _sensei_ lima menit lalu. Sakura yakin, Karin telah menyiapkan serentetan nasihat spesial dan khusus untuknya.

Daun-daun menguning. Dan angin menerbangkan bentuknya yang rapuh hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Sakura melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dari balik jendela tempatnya berdiri saat ini dengan seksama. Ia dapat merasakan semilir angin menyentuh kulit wajahnya dari celah-celah jendela ketika menyaksikan itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan merasakan sesuatu ketenangan yang aneh ketika menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat sederhana seperti melihat dedaunan terjatuh seperti sekarang.

 _Ah, musim gugur akan segera tiba._

"Apa kau tahu kalau Kakashi- _sensei_ menyembunyikan icha-icha miliknya di bawah pohon besar itu, Karin?" tanya Sakura membuka suara. Matanya masih fokus memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau taman sekolah ini sangat indah—sesuatu yang tidak menjadi perhatiannya sebelumnya.

"Hm... Benarkah? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar nada skeptis dalam suara Karin yang familiar. Jika ia sedang bertatapan dengannya saat ini, ia pasti akan menemukan mata sahabatnya itu menyipit tidak percaya.

"Aku memergokinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah bertanya mengapa dia menaruhnya disana. Apa razia juga berlaku di antara para guru?"

"Entahlah."

Sakura menarik napas lalu menghelanya perlahan, sebelum kembali mengatakan sesuatu kembali.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini sebenarnya. Kurasa aku akan sedikit merindukan Kakashi- _sensei_ jika aku pergi nanti."

Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah guru matematika di _Maiden Hall_. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau pria itu adalah pengoleksi—sekaligus pembaca, tentu saja—serial dewasa terkenal Icha-Icha Paradise. Akan tetapi, dengan sedikit misterius, gurunya itu bisa terbebas dari apapun-aturan-yang-berlaku-untuk-guru atas koleksinya terhadap buku terlarang milinya itu.

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah kau akan merindukan membuatnya sakit kepala karena menyembunyikan icha-icha miliknya lagi bukan, Sakura?"

Kali ini Sakura tertawa. _Well,_ jika saja Karin tahu, ia tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil menyembunyikan buku milik Kakasih- _sensei_ itu, sayangnya. Kenyataan yang menjadi rahasia kecilnya ketika salah satu rencanya gagal di masa lalu. Kakashi, sejauh ini, adalah salah satu guru yang gagal ia kerjai—jika kau tak menghitung Sasuke tentunya.

"Hei! Aku tak pernah menyentuh buku porno semacam itu tahu!"

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada balasan yang terdengar, sebelum suara tangis pecah di udara.

"Kau tidak benar-benar dikeluarkan, kan Sakura?" Karin bertanya di antara isak tangisnya. "Kumohon Sakura. katakan bahwa kau hanya berbohong saat ini."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. Sekarang, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat profil Karin yang masih menangis tidak jauh dari posisinya. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat pucat dengan mata sendu yang menatapnya.

"Oh, Karin..." suara Sakura berubah serak.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan semua itu demi diriku, kau tahu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai dikeluarkan karena membelaku seperti tadi. Aku—"

Sakura ingat, ketika mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu, Karin juga sedang menangis dengan ekspresi terluka yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia juga ingat betapa beraninya gadis itu ketika membela Sakura dari sekumpulan siswa yang melakukan kekerasan verbal kepadanya. Sendirian.

Karin adalah temannya sejak saat itu—saat dimana ia mengetahui bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasakan seseorang dengan berani membela dirinya, seseorang yang asing yang baru dikenalnya, tanpa menginginkan apa pun.

Sakura sama sekali tak merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal itu tadi— karena, ia tahu Karin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini untuk membelanya jika mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Ia tahu itu.

"Tentu saja aku sedang berbohong, bodoh," ucap Sakura dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia melihat Karin berhenti menangis. Tatapan mata Karin menuntut dan terkejut di saat bersamaan.

Sesaat sahabatnya itu terdiam kembali, sebelum bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman lembut, matanya dipenuhi kelegaan yang sangat jelas, dan dengusan tidak percaya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau itu, benar-benar."

Sakura menyeringai.

"Hei, Siapa yang akan membuat masalah jika aku tidak ada di sini lagi kalau bukan aku?"

* * *

Sakura memang tidak dikeluarkan—sesuatu yang mau tidak mau diakui olehnya, sedikit melegakan—tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menerima hukuman apa pun. Kenyataannya adalah ia menerima sangat banyak.

Satu minggu skorsing, satu surat panggilan, dua minggu detensi, tiga puluh lembar _Saya-berjanji-tidak-akan-melakukan-kekerasan-lagi_ , dan yang paling berat, permintaan maaf untuk kedua orang yang 'merasa dirugikan' oleh tindakannya.

Ia berpikir semua hukuman itu seperti hukuman yang tertunda sejak masa 'pertobatannya' tiga minggu lalu, dan setelah ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri masa-masa itu, tak ada lagi penundaan dan _tada, Selamat menikmati hukuman!_

Sakura hanya berharap ayahnya tidak akan murka. Karena, _Demi Tuhan,_ sudah cukup banyak hukuman, ceramah dan sejenisnya yang diberikan kepadanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Berita baiknya adalah ayahnya akan berada di Kyoto selama satu minggu ke depan.

Setidaknya, ia tidak akan menerima amukan lengkap dengan tiket pesawat ke Amerika dari ayahnya saat ia pulang ke rumah nanti. Semoga saja.

Tapi toh ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kemarahan setiap orang kepadanya. Ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya memang salah dan berhak mendapatkan semua itu. Walaupun, bisa dikatakan, keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya kali ini. Atau dengan kata lain, _Betapa beruntung dirinya._ , sungguh, karena Sasuke- _freaking-_ Uchiha masih berada di pihaknya.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu maksud dari perbuatan Sasuke yang seenaknya menyeretnya dan meminta penjelasan atau pembelaan yang dilakukan pria itu kemudian di hadapan Sarutobi- _sensei_ beberapa waktu lalu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan jika pria itu tidak menginginkannya. Lagipula melihat betapa buruk rekornya selama berada di sekolah ini, kesalahan sekecil apa pun patut untuk dipermasalahkan. Tindakannya kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ringan untuk diabaikan.

Baik Sarutobi- _sensei_ dan guru-gurunya yang lain pun merasa sudah cukup gerah akan kenakalannya, sehingga pengeluaran dirinya dari _Maiden Hall_ merupakan sesuatu yang logis untuk dilakukan—semua orang tahu itu.

Jadi mengapa Sasuke justru membela dan menjamin dirinya sendiri demi mempertahankan Sakura di sekolah ini? Apa itu hanya sekedar, kau tahu, bentuk kebaikan dan tangung jawab seorang guru atau pria itu memiliki maksud tertentu?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Dan, ia tidak ingin berterima kasih.

Ia bahkan tidak ingin mendekati pria itu lagi.

Ia juga tidak ingin mengingat-ingat mengenai perasaan apa pun yang mungkin dimilikinya.

Jadi mengapa ia justru berada di tempat ini lagi jika benar-benar ingin menghindari pria itu?

Sungguh, terkadang ia tidak sanggup memahami dirinya sendiri, terutama jika menyangkut seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura duduk di bar, mengabaikan alunan musik dan suara _Beyonce_ dan suara bising lain yang berhasil memasuki indera pendengarannya. Hal yang dipedulikannya saat itu hanya suara gemuruh di kepalanya.

Tidak ada Sasori untuk menemaninya hari ini. Setelah kejadian tiga minggu lalu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kaki di _Paradise_ lagi. Dan mengingat betapa buruk pengalaman terakhirnya saat berada di sini waktu itu, ia tidak ingin mengundang teman laki-lakinya itu dan membuat masalah dengan melibatkannya. Bukannya ia ingin membuat masalah, tentunya, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia tidak akan menciptakan masalah lagi. Apalagi jika ia sampai bertemu Sasuke malam ini.

Ia sedikit beruntung karena, sejauh ini, ia tidak melihat seseorang yang menyerupai pria itu di sini. _Thanks god._

"Hei, _gorgeous,_ kau temannya Sasuke yang waktu itu, bukan?"

Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa menghindari orang lain yang berhubungan dengan pria itu. _Ya Tuhan, Apakah seseorang tak bisa membiarkannya tenang sebentar saja?_

Sakura mengangguk pelan. " _Yep_ , bisa dikatakan seperti itu, walaupun aku tak pernah merasa berteman dengan seseorang dengan nama itu sebelumnya."

Kedua alis bartender di depannya sedikit naik ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura yang sedikit aneh tersebut.

"Aku bukan temannya, jika kau tidak mengerti maksudku tadi," jelas Sakura sekali lagi melihat ekspresi bingung dari pria itu.

Bartender berambut putih itu menganguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah, kau kenalannya kalau begitu," katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku Suigetsu. Sayang sekali, aku pernah merasa berteman dengan seseorang bernama Sasuke sebelumnya."

Kali ini gilaran Sakura yang menautkan alisnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa bartender di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar teman Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke memang sering datang ke tempat ini ternyata.

"Hm, Sayang sekali kalau begitu," tukasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ha ha, baiklah, nona manis, karena aku masih ingat bahwa kau tidak seharusnya datang ke tempat ini, apa kau mau menjelaskan mengapa aku masih melihatmu berkeliaran?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Hanya beruntung, kurasa. _Nah_ , bisakah kau memberikanku _cosmo_ dan berhenti menginterogasiku? Jika kau sedang tidak sibuk tentunya."

Suigetsu tertawa. " _Feisty."_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Sasuke—atau siapa pun sebenarnya. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak seterusnya. Untungnya, pria itu mengerti dan berhenti menanyainya lagi.

Baru saja ia merasa sedikit tenang dan mulai menikmati kesendiriannya, seseorang menyebut-nyebut nama-terlarang itu lagi.

" _...jarang melihatnya lagi. Apa menurutmu Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?"_

 _Tidak lagi_ , pikirnya. _Sebenarnya siapa sih Sasuke itu sebenarnya? Apakah semua orang mengenalnya di tempat ini?_

" _Tentu saja di baik-baik saja, Ino. Dia mungkin hanya sibuk dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang."_

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Dahinya berkerut.

Kekasih?

" _Kau itu kenapa malah mengingatkanku tentang itu lagi, Tenten! Sudah kubilang wanita itu bukan kekasihnya... aku menolak menerimanya."_

" _Ha, ha. Kau lupa melihat bagaimana mereka berciuman waktu itu? Mereka jelas-jelas pacaran. Nah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Ino, berhenti mengejar pria seperti Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana reputasinya."_

" _Tapi kau tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Sangat sulit melupakan orang seperti Sasuke."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kau menerima ajakan kencan Sai? Dia juga lumayan tampan..."_

"Satu gelas _cosmo_ untuk nona manis."

Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat ketika mendengar suara Suigetsu lagi. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya yang mengepal kuat telah lembab oleh keringat.

" _Thanks_ ," ujarnya pelan.

" _You're Welcome, pretty lady,"_

Suigetsu nyengir ketika memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang berubah. Pria itu melirik ke sekitar dan mengira akan melihat Sasuke di sekitarnya. Lalu ketika tidak menangkap sosok Sasuke, ia justru melihat Ino dan Tenten yang duduk di _bar stool_ tidak jauh dari posisi Sakura saat ini. Melihat ekspresi kecewa yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantik salah satu pengagum Sasuke itu, Suigetsu dapat menebak bahwa Ino sedang membicarakan pria pujaannya. Lagi.

 _Well,_ kalau dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak melihat Sasuke di _Paradise._

Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada gadis muda di hadapannya. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu sedang merenggut, tangan kananya memegang gelas _cocktail_ nya kuat-kuat. Dia juga mendadak terdiam dan melihat tanda-tanda itu, Suigetsu juga tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino. Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengetahui bahwa jelas gadis manis itu bukan hanya sekedar 'kenalan' Sasuke. _Menarik,_ pikirnya.

"Apa kau datang sendirian kesini?"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk menatap Suigetsu yang berjarak dekat darinya lurus-lurus. Ia mendesah. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa menemanimu, nona manis?"

"Namaku Sakura dan jawabannya tidak," katanya. Sakura meminum _cosmo_ nya sedikit sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apa kau tidak memiliki pelanggan lain yang bisa kau ganggu, _tuan bartender?"_

Suigetsu menyeringai. Gadis itu, Sakura, berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita 'kenalan' Sasuke sebelumnya. Walaupun masih sangat muda, Sakura sangat berani dan pintar dalam menghadapi pria yang jelas lebih dewasa darin— _Tunggu._

" _Shit_. Jangan katakan kalau kau adalah murid Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. " _Bingo_."

"Sasuke akan membunuhmu jika melihatmu di sini lagi kau tahu."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya tanpa menjawab pernyataannya.

" _Hei... bukankah itu Hinata?"_

" _Yang benar... dimana?"_

" _Disana... Oh, harus kuakui Ino, dia cantik sekali. Pantas sekali Sasuke menyukainya."_

Suigetsu masih memandangi Sakura ketika gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ino dan Tenten lalu ke arah pintu masuk kelab. Mata Sakura membulat sedikit sebelum gadis itu kembali menunduk menatap gelas minumannya kembali.

"Rupanya kau cemburu pada Hinata."

Dengan sangat cepat, Suigetsu mendapatkan satu tatapan membunuh dari mata _emerald_ milik gadis itu ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura defensif.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menyukai Sasuke kan, _nona manis_? Kau tahu kalau Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke. Kepalamu hampir memerah karena api cemburu di matamu ketika melihat Hinata tadi."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli sama sekali," kilah gadis itu lalu mulai mengabaikan dirinya lagi,

 _Well well well..._

Melirik ke arah pintu masuk kelab lagi, Suigetsu dapat melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Hinata kali ini. Temannya itu terlihat tenang dan terkontrol seperti biasanya di antara kerumunan orang di sekitar.

Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak keberatan menemani temanku berdansa, Sakura? Itu pun jika kau benar-benar tidak peduli pada Sasuke, tentu saja."

* * *

Pria yang kini menari bersamanya bertubuh tinggi, memiliki rambut _blonde_ yang berantakan, senyum menawan dan wajah yang cukup tampan.

Dia juga pandai berdansa, tidak kaku, dan sangat menyenangkan.

Dia bahkan berhasil membuat Sakura tertawa berkali-kali sejak mereka bertemu hampir lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sakura merasa sedikit berterimakasih kepada Suigetsu karena memperkenalkan pria itu, Naruto, kepadanya.

Setidaknya, selama lima belas menit berjalan, kehadiran Naruto mampu membuatnya melupakan Sasuke. Atau begitulah rencananya.

Ia memang belum melihat sosok Sasuke secara langsung di tempat ini, tapi toh kehadiran _kekasihnya,_ Hani... Hinata... atau siapa pun nama wanita itu sudah menjamin keberadaan Sasuke. _Oh, Well, ia tidak peduli._

Sakura merasakan sentuhan jemari Naruto di pipinya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk mendongak dan melihat mata biru milik pria itu tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, hm?"

Suara Naruto yang dalam mengingatkannya kembali bahwa pria yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya memiliki usia yang lebih dewasa darinya. Umur Naruto mungkin sama dengan Sasuke, meskipun cengiran khas yang dimilikinya terkadang mampu membuatnya lupa tentang kenyataan itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto sangat bersemangat dan ceria, dan membuatnya nyaris seperti anak seusia Sakura. Ia berpikir, akan sangat mudah menyukai pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto, aku hanya sedang berpikir hal yang tidak penting."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika itu mengganggumu."

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto entah mengapa mampu memasuki ruang-ruang pribadinya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Pria itu mampu membuatnya nyaman. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk bertingkah emosional jika berada di dekat pria itu.

 _Demi Tuhan, Sakura! berhentilah membandingkan Naruto dengan Sasuke!_

"Nah, aku lebih memilih kau menunjukan gerakan andalanmu daripada membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting," balas Sakura dengan nada menantang.

Naruto tertawa kemudian bergerak dan menunjukan gerakan dansa favoritnya.

Mereka sedang berada di lantai dansa, di bawah sinar lampu yang berpendar dengan warna-warna, di antara puluhan manusia yang menggerakan tubuh seirama suara musik yang berdentum keras.

Suasana ini, pikir Sakura, sangat familiar. Ia masih bisa mengingat bahwa terakhir kalinya ia berdiri di tempat ini, Sasukelah yang tengah mendekapnya. Tidak ada Naruto, tidak ada siapa pun.

Hanya Sasuke.

Naruto memang pria yang menyenangkan, ia mungkin bisa menyukainya di masa depan, tapi dia bukanlah Sasuke. _Oh Tuhan, bisakah pria itu berhenti menghantui pikirannya?_

Ia sudah sangat muak dengan perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Ia ingin melupakan pria itu. Benar-benar melupakannya. Sudah cukup dengan kekonyolan menyedihkan ini.

Kemudian ketika sesuatu terbit di hatinya—keinginan yang begitu besar untuk melupakan Sasuke—ia justru melihat pria itu melalui ekor matanya.

Sasuke, duduk di salah satu sofa _booth_ , memegang segelas _bourbon_ di tangannya, terlihat begitu tampan. Tubuhnya rileks dan terkontrol seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya bosan dan dingin, seolah pria itu tidak benar-benar ingin berada di sana.

Dan mata gelapnya tengah menatap seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya, Hinata, yang duduk dengan anggun di sampingnya. Keduanya bercengkrama. Ia bisa melihat, dari posisinya yang cukup jauh saat ini, kalau keduanya sudah sangat familiar satu sama lain. _Wanita itu_ bahkan menyentuh Sasuke seolah itu adalah haknya.

Seolah Sasuke adalah _miliknya._

Sakura masih memerhatikan pria itu dari jauh, tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan merayapi hatinya sebelum rasa sakit itu berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan mengerikan yang lain.

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya pada Naruto. Pria itu masih menari solo dengan gerakan yang cukup atraktif.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, musik _beat_ yang terputar berganti menjadi musik _slow_ yang romantis.

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu tangannya menyentuh tubuh Naruto dan menarik pria itu mendekat padanya hingga tubuhnya merapat dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu dengan jelas.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak ketika merasakan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto pelan. "Menarilah bersamaku, Naruto."

Lalu keduanya menari. Dengan sangat dekat dan panas.

Tangannya menyentuh bahu Naruto kuat dan ia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu di pinggangnya, mendekapnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan bersender di dada Naruto, rileks, dan membiarkan Naruto menuntun gerakannya.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia berdansa seperti ini dengan pria.

Akan tetapi, berbeda ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang salah, yang tidak ia mengerti. Bahwa aroma _sandalwood_ yang tercium dari tubuh Naruto bukanlah aroma yang tepat. Bahwa meskipun ia menyukai pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya, bukan sentuhan itu yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit heran dengan Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba mengenalkanku padamu tadi," bisik Naruto di telinganya. "Tapi sekarang aku sedikit mengerti."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah? Aku juga heran, tapi kau tidak buruk juga."

Naruto tertawa. "Well, kau juga tidak terlalu buruk, Sakura," katanya dengan suara menggoda. "Untuk ukuran anak SMU, kau lumayan."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Ssh.., kau tidak boleh sembarangan membocorkan rahasiaku."

"Ha, ha." Naruto nyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. cengiran itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis yang berbeda. Mata biru pria itu menatapnya serius dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau sangat manis, Sakura, tapi kurasa seseorang akan membunuhku jika aku membiarkanmu menempeliku seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

Alis Sakura bertaut.

"Apa maksud—"

Tepat ketika kata-kata itu hampir terucap, Sakura merasakan tatapan tajam seseorang ke arahnya.

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap lurus tepat dimatanya.

Tatapan dingin yang mengerikan seolah-olah pria itu akan segera membunuhnya.

Atau Naruto.

 _Oh, Well..._

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke, Sakura menyeringai tipis kemudian berjinjit dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

Ia mencium Naruto.

* * *

Terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat-sangat bodoh dan ia akan menyesali tindakan implusifnya tadi suatu saat nanti. Tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika melihatnya mencumbu Naruto, penyesalan apa pun hilang dari pikirannya.

Lagipula apa salahnya? Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sedikit menyesal adalah Naruto. Pria itu terlihat sangat terkejut, tetapi dia juga sangat pengertian dengan tidak melakukan apa pun ketika ia melakukan ciuman itu. Naruto juga hanya nyengir, mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi dan membisikan sesuatu yang suportif setelahnya—seolah pria itu mengerti.

"Aku mendukungmu, Sakura- _chan._ "

Jika saja ia tidak menyukai Sasuke lebih dulu, ia mungkin akan memilih Naruto.

Jika saja.

Dan ya, ia memang menyukai Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi.

Sakura membasuh tangannya dengan air di wastafel. Matanya memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Lalu ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

Ia masih tidak memercayai apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Mencium Naruto hanya untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu!

Ia membiarkan kecemburuannya mendikte tindakan yang dilakukannya.

Apa yang ingin dibuktikan olehnya? Bukankah pria itu telah berkali-kali menyatakan penolakan kepadanya?

Dan memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Bahwa Sasuke akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakannya, bahwa pria itu menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia menyukai Sakura dan bukannya Hinata, _kekasihnya_?

Sakura memang tidak menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi, tapi ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari pria itu. Ia memang sangat naif memikirkan semua itu karena kenyataannya, Sasuke bahkan enggan menatapnya lagi.

Mungkin sekarang Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis murahan.

Sakura mendecih dalam keheningan. Tak ada siapa pun di toilet saat ini dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Setidaknya tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan dirinya bersikap seperti gadis idiot di depan cermin.

Ia mengambil selembar tisu dari tas tangannya dan mengelap tangannya yang basah lalu menatap bayangan dirinya lagi, _Masa bodoh dengan Uchiha,_ pikirnya.

Sakura membuka pintu toilet. Pikiran melayang-layang di kepalanya. Ia memikirkan rumah, kasurnya yang telah menantinya, DVD serial _Outlander_ yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari lalu, _Sasuke_ —

Seseorang menarik tangannya dengan agak kasar dan tiba-tiba saja punggungnya sudah terdorong ke dinding. Desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Kepanikan membelenggu inderanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini, Sakura?"

Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang membuatnya sedikit tidak waras sejak ia bertemu dengannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menuntut.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa pria yang telah memojokannya adalah Sasuke, kepanikan yang sempat dirasakannya tadi berganti menjadi sebuah kemarahan.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, _sensei."_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Datang ke kelab malam di masa hukuman. Apa kau benar-benar ingin dikeluarkan?"

Suara bariton Sasuke memancarkan kemarahan yang sama. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas perasaan itu meningkat setiap detik seperti halnya miliknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukanlah urusanmu."

Sasuke memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh dinding.

"Aku adalah gurumu, _dammit_."

Sakura mendecih dramatis. "Oh benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada berlebihan.

Ia mendengar Sasuke menghela napas perlahan sebelum berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku!"

Sakura merasa sedikit takut, jika ia boleh jujur, dan juga sedikit tidak percaya. Dari mana kemarahan yang tiba-tiba ini? Kemana Sasuke yang tenang, dingin dan terkontrol itu? Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya kini bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

Mendadak Sakura merasakan kepahitan di dadanya. _Pria itu sama sekali tak berhak mengaturnya!_ Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah membuat Sasuke Uchiha pergi dari hadapannya sebelum sesuatu meledak dari dalam dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Berhentilah mengurusi urusanku dan kembalilah pada kekasihmu. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu," balasnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Sakura—"

"Kau... bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga batas di antara kita? Kenapa kau justru memojokanku seperti ini berulang kali, Sasuke? Katakan, kenapa kau mendekatiku lagi seperti ini!"

Sakura merasa sangat bodoh karena mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya terdengar lebih lemah dari yang diinginkannya.

"Sakura..." Suara Sasuke berubah, lebih dalam, pelan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Seolah meminta Sakura mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang yang hipokrit, _sensei_. Apa jadinya jika kekasihmu itu melihat kau mendekatiku seperti ini lagi? Atau kau memang laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan wanita?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Merasakan bibir itu menekan dan memaksa Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ciuman itu lembut dan menenangkan.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. Menatap Sakura lekat-lekat yang terdiam dalam keterkejutan, dan berkata dengan singkat. "Diamlah."

Keterkejutan itu hilang. Pria itu salah jika berpikir bahwa dirinya akan menurut semudah itu.

"Apa alasanmu melakukannya, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Ia mendengus kecil. "Ah... Kau cemburu rupanya. Apa kau merasa tersaingi Naruto-kun? _Oh, Well,_ asal kau tahu, Uchiha, dia seribu kali lebih baik darimu!"

Perkataannya yang terakhir diucapkan dengan nada lebih keras dari yang diinginkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tahu pria itu tentang perasaannya.

"Berhentilah menyebut nama pria lain di depanku, Sakura." Sasuke berkata sambil menangkupkan dagu Sakura di tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

 _Apa-apaan itu?!_

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Yang sebenarnya terasa mengerikan karena kata-kata Sakura seolah-olah tergantung di udara dan menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sakura menahan diri untuk berteriak kembali. Jantungnya berdetak dengan irama tak menentu sejak pertengkaran tiba-tiba ini terjadi. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kosong yang tidak dikenalnya. Udara berputar-putar, dan mendadak ia merasa lelah... sangat lelah.

Ia menduga Sasuke akan menghilang atau menyingkir ketika tak ada satu pun balasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun ia bisa merasakan pegangan di dagunya mengeras dan mata Sasuke masih berkilat-kilat dengan amarah yang tertahan.

Lalu perkataan menggetarkan itu terucap. "Kau menginginkanku, kau dengar?"

Sakura mungkin akan tertawa jika mendengar kalimat penuh narsisisme itu dalam situasi yang berbeda. Tapi yang ingin dilakukannya kali ini hanya meminta penjelasan. Apakah pria itu benar-benar serius mempertanyakan hal itu kepadanya? Sudah cukup bermain tarik-ulur yang memusingkan ini. Jika Sasuke benar-benar menginginkannya, pria itu harus mengatakannya. _Cukup._

"Katakan Sasuke, apa tujuanmu melakukan ini? Bukankah aku hanya sekedar anak kecil di matamu?" tanyanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan yang berlarut-larut di udara. Lalu beberada deti kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Dan entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Bahwa inilah yang juga ia inginkan. _Demi Tuhan._

Ia merasakan ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan perlahan dan tubuh Sakura pun menempel di tubuhnya, tangan Sakura menyentuh dada Sasuke

Sakura juga langsung dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke, keras dan maskulin, dari bahu sampai lutut. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan sekaligus gairah pria itu dengan jelas.

Mereka berbagi udara dalam satu tarikan napas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke dalam satu pandangan yang sama.

Tangan Sasuke meluncur menuruni punggung Sakura. sebelah tangannya menyentuh pinggang gadis itu, sedangkan tangan yang lain menangkup pinggul Sakura, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

Sakura mendongak.

"Sakura." kata Sasuke, dan Sakura merasa suara dan ekspresi wajah pria itu yang keras berbeda ketika menyebut namanya. _Apa kau menginginkanku, Sasuke? Apa kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku seperti sebelumnya?_

Amarah di sekitarnya meredup berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih panas dan menakutkan.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, mulut Sasuke kembali menempel di mulutnya, kali ini terbuka dan menuntut, sama sekali tidak lembut. Sakura membuka bibirnya di bawah serangan itu dan lidah Sasuke mendesak memasuki mulutnya sehingga ia terkesiap sesaat.

Kemudian sebelah tangan Sasuke meluncur ke belakang kepala Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, lidah pria itu menggoda mulut Sakura dengan perlahan, menjelajah, membelai langit-langit mulut Sakura dengan ringan hingga membuat ia mengerang pelan, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sasuke, sementara jemari tangannya yang lain menjalin rambut pria itu.

Kaki Sakura terasa lemah.

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya. Pria itu menunduk menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang meredup karena gairah

"Katakan padaku kau menginginkanku," bisik Sasuke sambil membelai hidung Sakura dengan hidungnya sendiri. "Katakan, Sakura."

Sejenak, Sakura ingin menarik diri, mengakhiri semua ini seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke dulu. Karena ia menolak menjadi seorang anak kecil yang sekedar membangkitkan gairah biologis yang dimiliki oleh pria itu, lagi. Ia juga tidak ingin pria itu memperlakukannya seolah pria itu tidak peduli padanya setelah kegilaan ini berakhir.

Matanya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia terkesiap ketika melihat dengan jelas bahwa pria itu menginginkannya kali ini.

Bahwa pria itu tak akan melepaskannya kali ini.

Bahwa dalam kegelapan mata milik Sasuke itu, dia berkata. _"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."_

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke," Sakura balas berbisik. Suaranya gemetar akan gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

* * *

Sesuatu menyentuh hidungnya hingga membuatnya ingin bersin karena geli. Tidak hanya itu, matanya yang terpejam terbuka seketika ketika merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengenai wajahnya.

Kelopak matanya yang terbuka menutup kembali ketika sinar matahari yang hangat membasuh wajahnya. Ia menahan diri untuk menggerutu mengetahui bahwa waktu tidurnya telah terganggu.

Tak tahukah bahwa ia sangat lelah saat ini dan masih ingin tertidur. Chiyo- _baa san_ tak pernah membangunkannya sepagi ini bahkan.

Sakura menggeser sebuah benda berbulu yang sejak tadi menyentuh hidungnya. _Sejak kapan ia memiliki benda berbulu semacam itu?_ pikirnya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Decitannya yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya dalam sekejap. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap ketika dalam pandangan kaburnya, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjalan melintasi lantai kamarnya. Ia juga bisa melihat punggung telanjang seorang pria menghadap ke arahnya sebelum orang tersebut mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupinya.

Matanya membulat lalu mengerjap-ngerjap kembali tidak percaya. Dan benar saja, seorang pria tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna biru gelap di dalam kamarnya.

 _Oh My God._

Sakura membeku, Suara teriakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Otaknya masih belum berfungsi dengan baik untuk mencerna kejadian yang terjadi di depannya.

Pria itu berbalik. Kini ia bisa melihat profil orang tersebut dengan jelas,

 _OH MY GOD._

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya lagi dan lagi. "Sa... Sasuke?"

Alis pria itu bertaut namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pria itu hanya kembali berbalik dan melangkah menuju sisi kamarnya dimana terdapat sebotol minuman berenergi, piring-piring berisi roti, segelas susu yang—

Sejak kapan ia memiliki meja seperti itu di kamarnya? Sakura melirik ke sekeliling. Kamar itu dicat warna putih dengan aksen biru di beberapa sisinya. Terdapat lemari besar dengan warna senada di pojok ruangan, sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi kayu di sisi yang lain. Tidak ada banyak pajangan atau benda-benda lain di tempat ini kecuali dua bingkai foto yang terpasang di dekat jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Kamarnya jelas lebih kecil dari tempat ini. Ia juga ingat kalau kamarnya berwarna ungu dan dipenuhi setumpukan barang yang tidak pada tempatnya. Kamar ini sangat maskulin, sangat berbeda dari kamarnya yang—

"Aku... sedang berada di mana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak berbalik. Pria itu masih sibuk mengolesi selai ke dalam roti panggang yang dipegangnya. "Kau ada di kamarku."

 _OH MY GOD._

 _OH MY GOD._

Matanya membulat lebih lebar. Perlahan-lahan ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin malam.

 _Ia yang berbicara dengan Suigetsu, kemudian mengiyakan permintaan bartender itu untuk berdansa dengan Naruto, mencium pria berambut blonde itu, Sasuke yang marah kepadanya, lalu menciumnya, lalu..._

Secepat kilat ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak telanjang— _terimakasih tuhan!_ —walaupun ia tidak lagi mengenakan dress _maroon_ nya, melainkan kemeja putih panjang yang menutupi sampai pahanya.

 _OH MY GOD._

 _OH MY GOD._

 _OH MY GOD._

Sakura mengeratkan selimut sampai ke dadanya lalu kembali memerhatikan pria itu, gurunya, yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

Apa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka? Jika memang ia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?

Sakura juga tidak bisa merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa ketika dirinya sedang _hangover_ saat ini, jadi sudah pasti ia tidak mabuk semalam. Ia juga tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Jika ia memang telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke semalam, bukankah seharusnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tubuhnya? Atau ia hanya terlalu polos dalam hal-hal semacam ini?

Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa pun. Karena bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat pengalaman pertamanya?

 _Demi Tuhan, Semua ini membuatnya sakit kepala._

Sakura menarik napas, mengeluarkannya lagi, menariknya lagi, mengeluarkannya lagi. Berkali-kali sampai ia merasakan dirinya sudah lebih tenang.

Ia menggigit bibir, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Sasuke?"

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Hei... All! Mengingat liburan saya yang berakhir hari ini, saya membuat chapter ini cepat dan panjang, _in case_ , saya kembali mendiamkan cukup lama cerita ini lagi. He, he semoga tidak. Tapi kalau pun saya lama mengupdate chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ceritanya tidak akan ditelantarkan begitu saja kok XD.

Ini chapter yang paling panjang untuk ditulis, oleh karenanya typo lalala masih belum di check dengan seksama. Semoga chapter ini juga gak terlalu ngebosenin.

Dan mungkin ada yang merasa kalau ceritanya lambat dan terlalu bertele-tele, nah memang benar adanya. Saya adalah tipe _slow-pace-kind-of-author_ jadi ya... bear with me. Lagipula ceritanya kemungkinan besar tidak akan panjang-panjang (mungkin 5 atau 6 chapter lagi), jadi ya, memang sedikit sengaja dilambatkan. He, he. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya (atau di fanfic lain) untuk membuat temponya lebih cepat.

Mengenai Sakura, dia itu bukan murahan, mungkin terkesan seperti itu, tapi yep, dia agak lemah sama Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, pasti sulit bagi Sakura untuk move on secepat itu (Walaupun pengen banget Sakunya dibuat kabur ke U.S biar Sasunya nyesel nangis-nangis, tapi #yakali). Soal Hinata? Akan dijawab di chapter depan. Nah, bagi yang penasaran dengan perasaan Sasuke, sudah terjawab bukan? Sasuke itu ya biasa: tertarik, bilang nggak, ditinggal, doi gak terima. -_-

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Apakah chapter ini sudah cukup bagus, kepanjangan, aneh, atau apa? Saya menunggu pendapat kalian. Lebih panjang, lebih baik.

So. Review again please? ^_^


	7. Seven

_**Slightly Dangerous**_

 _ **.**_

 **.seven.**

* * *

.

Pria itu hanya menyeringai.

Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura beberapa saat lalu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah di dengarnya.

Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak layaknya anak kecil—setidaknya ia telah berhasil menahan dorongan untuk melemparkan boneka berbulu yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi kepada Sasuke.

Dan sebenarnya benda apa itu? Kenapa orang serius seperti Sasuke memiliki boneka mirip bulu babi seperti itu? Benda itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan karakternya yang _sok_ dingin dan arogan. Baiklah, poin pentingnya adalah, bukanlah soal boneka itu (walaupun ia masih sangat penasaran, sebenarnya) melainkan kenapa pria itu tidak memberikan jawaban dengan bahasa manusia yang bisa dimengerti olehnya?

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumahmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan penuh kesabaran sekali lagi. Tangannya yang masih mengepal erat memeluk selimut menutupi tubuhnya, terasa lembab akan keringat. Ia benar-benar akan berteriak jika Sasuke tidak segera memberikan jawaban konkrit kepadanya sekarang juga.

"Apa kau tidak ingat, hm?" Sasuke menjawab ambigu. Dan bukannya berkata lebih jauh, pria itu malah kembali sibuk mengurusi rotinya dan mengabaikannya sekali lagi.

 _Ya tuhan, ia bisa gila._

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jangan bercanda, _sensei_. Aku bertanya serius. Apa mungkin aku bertanya jika aku ingat?"

Sasuke meletakkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk mengoles selai sejak tadi di atas meja dengan suara dentingan yang jelas. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, hingga Sakuta kini dapat melihat dengan jelas profil Sasuke yang membelakanginya sejak tadi.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi dengan keringat, terlihat dengan kaos biru yang digunakan itu mencetak bentuk tubuh Sasuke ketat. Ia terkesiap kecil ketika mengetahui bagaimana otot-otot yang dimiliki pria itu tersembunyi di balik pakaian berwarna monokrom yang setiap hari dikenakan dan tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus. _Oh my god, ini tidak adil, kenapa Sasuke harus terlihat luar biasa hot di saat seperti ini?_

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan suhu kamar ini meningkat beberapa derajat dengan hanya melihat pemandangan semacam itu. _For god sake, Sakura, stop ogling him!_

"Apa yang menurutmu telah terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara dalamnya. Mata hitamnya menatapnya lurus-lurus. Sementara seringai menggoda itu terpasang kembali di wajahnya.

Yang benar saja.

Sakura menarik napas mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang berantakan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya beserta ketidakjelasan yang mengambang di antara mereka. Ia berjanji ini kali terakhir (benar-benar terakhir) ia mengonsumsi alkohol yang selalu membawanya pada kondisi seperti ini. _Bye bye cosmo, i'll miss you._

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa bahwa kau hanya bersikap sangat baik dengan menolongku. Aku pasti sangat mabuk semalam." Ucapnya setenang mungkin. Ia sangat yakin tidak ada alasan lain yang logis selain karena gurunya merasa bertanggung jawab dan terpaksa membawanya kesini. Meskipun jauh di dalam pikirannya seseorang berkata, _well, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi antara pria dan wanita yang berciuman seperti apa yang kalian lakukan semalam lalu sampai membawamu ke rumahnya dan di pagi harinya kau telah memakai pakaiannya dan tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya? Bermain scrabble? Ha._ Dan ia benar-benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan yang menggelayutinya itu sejak ia terbangun tadi.

Penolakan atas kenyataan lebih baik dibanding mengetahui bahwa sekali lagi ia telah bertindak bodoh dan bahkan tidak ingat tindakan bodoh macam apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak mabuk."

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. _Ia tidak mabuk? Jadi... jadi... apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah mereka benar-benar telah..? tidak mungkin, bukankah Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih?_

"Tapi... tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?" Sakura menggigit bibir. "Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Dan Sakura merasa akan meledak ketika seringai itu melebar dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat mata dingin Sasuke berkilat-kilat.

"Sesuatu seperti apa yang kau maksudkan, Sakura?"

Kenapa hari ini pria itu bersifat _out-of-character_ seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa situasi ini sangat fatal bagi kehidupannya?

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, Sasuke... katakan sesuatu."

Dan kenapa juga ia bersikap seperti gadis perawan yang gugup dan idiot saat ini? _Well, ia memang gadis perawan tapi ia tak perlu sampai berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu._

Sasuke berbalik dan membawa piring berisi roti dan segelas susu lalu pria itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

Napasnya tercekat merasakan jarak mereka yang memendek hingga ia dapat mencium aroma familiar Sasuke dan melihat betapa luar biasa tampannya pria itu. _Oh dear._

Sasuke meletakkan piring itu di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang. "Makanlah."

Jika satu hari lalu sesorang berkata bahwa Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman di rumah Sasuke dan pria itu bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya ia akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa itu hanya delusi semata. Mana mungkin hal semacam itu terjadi?

 _Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?_

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi pada detik berikutnya ketika pria itu dengan santainya mengambil sepotong roti lalu mendekatkan roti itu pada mulutnya yang masih terkunci.

"Buka mulutmu."

Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang akan dikatakannya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, pria itu duduk di samping ranjang bersamanya seolah hal itu adalah hal normal untuk dilakukan dan kini dia menyuapinya. _Menyuapinya!_

 _DAM DAM DAM_

"A-a..." Jantung Sakura menendang-nendang dadanya dengan keras hingga ia yakin Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka bertatapan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa saat tanpa ada yang bisa berkata-kata.

Lalu tanpa bisa dicegahnya, Sakura terkesiap ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegang roti mengusap sisi wajahnya lembut.

Tubuhnya gemetar, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Ia merasakan telunjung Sasuke bermain-main di bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ada banyak keanehan yang terjadi di antara mereka hari ini dan ia berbohong jika ia tidak merasakan bahwa Sasuke yang sedang menyentuhnya saat ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria dingin yang mengusirnya pergi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke?" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya lalu kembali menyodorkan sepotong roti kepada Sakura—yang langsung digigit gadis itu perlahan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu kekecewaan, kelegaan atau mungkin kombinasi keduanya.

"Oh."

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari besar yang berada di pojok ruangan. Lemari kayu berwana hitam yang berisikan pakaian Sasuke yang berjejer rapi.

Akan tetapi Sakura sendiri masih tidak mampu memfokuskan pikirannya kembali. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dengan semua sikap yang pria itu tunjukkan padanya membuat dirinya mempertanyakan segalanya.

"Lalu... lalu kenapa aku bisa berada di rumahmu?" Yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura tanyakan bukanlah pertanya retorikal semacam itu, ia ingin bertanya: _Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apakah sesuatu telah berubah di antara kita? Apakah kau menyukaiku?_

"Aku membawamu kesini karena aku tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Kau bilang aku tidak mabuk, Sasuke... lantas mengapa aku bisa bersamamu?"

Gerakan tubuh Sasuke berhenti dan pria itu kembali berbalik menatap ke arahnya. Dan _Oh,_ pria itu menyunggingkan seringai itu lagi seolah mentertawakannya.

Lalu dengan santai Sasuke berkata.

"Kau tertidur, bodoh."

Dan Sakura merasa harga dirinya jatuh—begitu saja.

 _Damn._

* * *

.

"Kau berbohong bukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata lagi. "Kau berbohong tentang aku tertidur. Aku... pasti hanya mabuk."

Sasuke mendengus, mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya: membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Satu jam berlalu setelah sarapan pagi yang begitu aneh tadi dan kini ia telah merasa sedikit lebih normal setelah mengenakan kembali pakaian miliknya—dan bukan kemeja milik Sasuke—berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Sasuke sendiri menghilang tidak lama setelah mengatainya bodoh dan menyuruhnya menghabiskan sarapan. Ia sendiri telah selesai membersihkan diri—yang artinya ia telah melihat betapa rapih dan bersih kamar mandi pria itu, dan betapa ia berusaha menahan cengiran tolol ketika berada di sana.

Dan setelah tidak ada alasan untuk dirinya berada di apartemen Sasuke lebih lama lagi—ia menemukan pria itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sambil mengenakan kacamata luar biasa menggoda itu lagi—tentu saja setelah ia selesai menjelajahi seisi apartemen Sasuke sambil mencari kemana pria itu pergi.

Dan harus ia katakan bahwa apartemen ini sama membosankannya dengan kepribadian yang dimiliki pria itu. Tidak ada pajangan, tidak ada foto kecuali foto kelulusan Sasuke di Universitas Tokyo, wanita cantik yang ia yakin adalah ibunya, dan seorang pria yang mungkin adalah kakak laki-lakinya. Ia juga tidak berhasil menemukan majalah _playboy_ atau sejenisnya yang kebanyakan pria normal miliki.

Dan tidak, dia bukanlah sedang _stalking_ atau apa. _Hanya sedikit penasaran_ (Meskipun ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki satu pun foto Hinata atau wanita mencurigakan lain di tempat ini)

Kesimpulannya, kecuali boneka berbulu aneh di kamar Sasuke, tidak ada satu pun benda yang mencurigakan. _Sayang sekali_.

"Nah, sayangnya, aku tidak percaya kalau aku tertidur."

Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya— _yang langsung membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa karena gurunya itu terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih sexy mengenakannya_ —dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Terserah."

Sakura merenggut. "Baiklah-baiklah, terimakasih karena kau telah dengan sangat baik membawaku kesini. Meskipun aku merasa ini masih terlalu cepat."

"Apa maksudmu terlalu cepat?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang menyeringai. Ia mendekati Sasuke hingga berada di samping meja pria itu.

"Hmm... kau tahu, walaupun kau telah memojokannku lalu menciumku seperti itu, bukan berarti kau bisa langung membawaku ke apartemenmu juga, _sensei,_ " ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Seringai Sakura bertambah lebar ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke. Mata pria itu kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ia semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Sasuke hingga ia bisa memainkan kerah kemeja pria itu dan memandangnya lurus. Ada perasaan hangat merayapi hatinya ketika pria itu tidak menolak sentuhan personalnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi.

"Dan jangan katakan kalau aku yang memulainya. Kau sendiri yang bersifat posesif karena aku mencium Nar—"

"Sasukeee! Dimana kau?"

Suara dentingan pintu dan teriakan seorang wanita tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapannya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu dan merasa ia tidak bisa bernapas ketika sosok seorang wanita datang dan membuat semua harapannya hancur di bawah kakinya.

 _Hinata._

* * *

.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut gelap panjang menjuntai yang cantik. Wajah pucat yang mengagumkan dan senyum yang bersinar—senyum yang seketika memudar ketika wanita itu melihat Sakura yang berada dengan Sasuke yang masih duduk dalam posisinya tadi.

"Oh hei... Oh maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau kedatangan tamu, Sasuke..." Hinata berkata canggung sambil tersenyum tidak percaya. Kepadanya.

"Oh aku akan pergi dulu, kalian... kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian."

Hinata berbalik sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali berkata pada Sasuke. Nada canggungnya berganti menjadi nada familiar yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Kali ini pertanyaan itu sudah pasti ditujukan pada pria yang kini berdiri disampingnya. "Oh ya, Sasuke, aku baru ingat. Apa kau melihat Maucy _?_ Aku pikir aku meninggalkannya disini terakhir kali."

Sasuke yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun sejak tadi menanggapi dengan nada bosan, seolah percakapan semacam ini bukanlah yang pertama kali.

Sakura ingin menangis mendengarnya.

"Boneka berbulu itu lagi? Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan boneka semacam itu. Itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut boneka," tukas Sasuke santai. "Aku telah membuangnya."

 _Ah. Begitu rupanya._

Jadi satu-satunya benda aneh yang berada di rumah Sasuke tidak lain adalah milik Hinata? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan jika ia menemukan foto wanita itu. Hinata telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih pribadi dibandingkan selembar kertas atau apapun.

Sakura merasa perasaannya hancur dan ada dorongan yang sangat besar untuk melarikan dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu juga sebelum luka yang tiba-tiba itu berdarah.

"Dia berbohong."

Keheningan menyelimuti bersama ketegangan dan kecanggungan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Tidak ada yang menanggapi pernyataan Sakura karena ada lebih dari satu implikasi yang mungkin.

"Sasuke berbohong," ucapnya sekali lagi. Sakura bersorak dalam hati mendengar nada suaranya yang terdengar santai dan bukannya terluka seperti apa yang kini dirasakannya. "Dia masih menyimpan boneka milikmu di kamarnya. Dia tidak membuangnya seperti yang dikatakannya."

Apapun reaksi yang ia bayangkan akan diterimanya setelah perkataannya itu, sama sekali bukan seperti apa yang diterimanya kini.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menatap dirinya dan Sasuke bergantian lalu dengan suara penuh canda berkata. "Tentu saja dia tidak membuangnya. Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melakukannya. Tapi terimakasih telah memberitahuku... err..."

"Sakura," mulutnya bicara tanpa diinginkannya.

"Ah, Sakura... terimakasih karena Sasuke sering kali menyembunyikannya."

Mereka bahkan memiliki lelucon yang mereka pahami sendiri. Jadi Sasuke tidak mungkin membuangnya dan semua orang di ruangan ini, kecuali dirinya, mengetahui fakta bahwa apapun yang Sasuke katakan tidak lebih dari senda gurau biasa. Apa ini bagian dari _flirting?_ Atau mereka sedang melakukan _foreplay_ tepat di depan matanya?

Kegetiran meluapi rongga di dadanya.

Luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Baiklah... aku harus pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura." kata Hinata dengan nada dipaksakan. "Sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Sakura masih berdiri mematung memandangi sosok cantik yang pergi dari hadapannya.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bahwa semua yang terjadi berubah begitu saja setelah pria itu membawa ke rumahnya? Bahwa Sasuke kini menginginkannya setelah pria itu menciumnya? Bahwa tidak ada lagi Hinata?

 _Sakura, tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap naif?_

"Sakura—"

Sakura menyela Sasuke. Matanya masih tertuju pada pintu oak yang masih terbuka, seolah ia masih bisa melihat sosok Hinata disana. "Bisakah aku meminjam telepon untuk menghubungi taxi, _sensei_? Sudah waktunya aku pergi."

* * *

 _ **.**_

Dengan sedikit mengejutkan, Sakura tidak menolak keinginan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya. Perdebatan apapun yang mungkin terjadi lenyap seperti halnya kebahagiaan singkat yang dirasakannya tadi.

Ia bahkan bersikap kooperatif dan tidak berkata sepatah katapun kecuali alamat rumahnya kepada Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Dan seolah mengerti, Sasuke pun tidak berusaha membicarakan apapun kepadanya. Keheningan yang dirasakannya kini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang terjadi di ruangan Sasuke tadi. Tapi ia bersyukur karena di dalam keheningan ini, ia bisa menyembunyikan lukanya sekali lagi.

Luka yang berusaha ia abaikan dengan mencoba memikirkan hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ia ingat ia belum menyentuh serial drama yang dibelinya, dan ia juga bodohnya belum membelikan kado untuk ulang tahun Karin yang ke delapan belas satu bulan lagi dan oh ia harus segera menyelesaikan tiga puluh lembar _saya-berjanji-tidak-akan-melakukan-kekerasan-lagi_ secepatnya. Lebih baik tidak membuat masalah lagi dengan Sarutobi- _sensei_ bukan? Ah ia juga sebaiknya mengabari Karin kalau—

"Dia bukan kekasiihku."

Suara itu mungkin tidak akan terdengar jika saja ia bisa sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke seperti yang diinginkannya—tapi tentu saja itu mustahil.

Sama halnya dengan perkataan yang kini didengarnya.

 _Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk tidak bersikap naif lagi, Sakura? Lupakan Sasuke dan mulailah hidup yang baru—bukankah masih banyak pria yang seribu kali jauh lebih baik dan tampan darinya? Seperti Naruto misalnya?_

"Hinata bukan kekasihku, jadi berhentilah merajuk dan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu."

Mata Sakura membelalak mendengar ucapan tidak terduga yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Hilang sudah ketenangan yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya.

"A-Apa? Apa kau berkata bahwa aku sedang merajuk?"

"Kau memang sedang merajuk."

Sakura menarik napas panjang tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

"Apa maksudmu aku sedang merajuk? Apa kau sedang bercanda saat ini, _sensei?"_

Bisa-bisanya pria itu menyeringai di situasi seperti ini!

Dan Sasuke malah mengabaikannya setelah mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. _Merajuk katanya?_

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika dia pacarmu atau bukan dan itu bukanlah urusanku," katanya keras kepala.

Ia meninju bahu Sasuke ketika pria itu kembali menjadi pria _stoic_ yang menyebalkan. "Dengarkan aku!"

Dan ketika Sasuke menuruti permintaannya beberapa menit kemudian dengan memberhentikan mobilnya lalu memandangnya lurus-lurus, ia siap mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang berusaha disimpannya sejak tadi. _Merajuk katanya? Akan kuberitahu apa yang disebut merajuk!_

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu mengatakan itu!" Emosi meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau cemburu padanya sehingga membuatmu bersikap kekanak-anakan seperti apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini," jawab Sasuke santai.

 _Cemburu? Berani-beraninya pria itu mengatakan hal itu padanya!_

"Bukankah kau yang merasa cemburu, _sensei?_ Apa katamu... 'Berhentilah menyebut nama pria lain di depanku, Sakura.'" cemooh Sakura.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika. "Sakura—"

Sakura tidak bergeming dan senyum kemenangan terulas perlahan di wajahnya. "Asalakan kau tahu, Naruto bahkan seribu kali lebih baik darimu dan percayalah aku lebih memilihnya dibandingkan dengan laki-laki membosankan sepertimu!"

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit.

"Cemburu katamu? Pergi dan temuilah kekasihmu itu dan aku akan bersama Naru—"

Sasuke menciumnya, sama seperti yang pria itu lakukan semalam. Yang berbeda adalah kali ini tidak ada kemarahan, melainkan kelembutan yang hangat yang menyapu bibirnya.

Dengan cara sesederhana itulah Sasuke membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang marah, kesal, cemburu kepadanya. Lalu semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja.

Sasuke memilih bersamanya dan bukan Hinata.

Dan pria itu mencumbunya, bukan Hinata.

Dan Hinata bukanlah kekasihnya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Sasuke melepaskan kecupan singkatnya lalu masih dengan tatapan intens ke arahnya, menyapukan sebelah tangannya di atas rambut merah muda Sakura lalu mengusapnya pelan.

Sakura hampir seratus persen yakin wajahnya tengah merah merona sekarang. "Sasuke..."

"Masuklah ke dalam. Kita telah sampai."

* * *

.

Sakura tidak mengerti tapi sikap Sasuke hari ini benar-benar membingungkan. _Apa sesuatu telah terjadi_?

Mengejutkan sekali mengetahui bahwa gurunya itu mampu bersikap lembut—meskipun humor memang tidak terlalu cocok dengan Sasuke-tanpa bertindak layaknya pria kolot berumur empat puluh tahun dan sikap arogannya itu. Setidaknya, dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, Sasuke menerimanya seperti tadi. Kecuali kesalahpahaman dengan Hinata, hari ini berjalan lebih baik dari yang diharapkannya.

Sebelumnya ia berpikir akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar sambil menangis, makan eksrim atau menonton romansa sedih seperti kebanyakan wanita patah hati lakukan, tapi setelah turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan ke dalam rumah, ia hanya ingin berteriak girang seperti orang bodoh.

 _Apa ini berarti Sasuke juga menyukainya?_ _Well,_ ia tidak pernah berharap lebih mengingat bagaimana pria itu dalam mempermainkan wanita selama ini. Menolak kemudian mencium seenaknya. Belum lagi perkataan omong kosongnya tentang _tidak-menginginkanmu-kau-sekedar-anak-kecil_ yang berulang kali pria itu katakan. Jika saja ia memiliki sedikit perasaan dendam dan jantungnya tidak melonjak bahagia, ia sudah pasti akan memberi pria itu pelajaran. Mungkin nanti, setelah perasaannya tidak berputar-putar seperti sekarang. Heh, Sasuke salah jika dia berpikir bisa mendapatkannya semudah itu.

Sakura memasuki rumah bergaya modern klasik itu dengan ekspetasi bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya. Ada suatu kelegaan ketika mengetahui Ayahnya tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari ke depan dan ia bisa menjalankan masa skorsingnya tanpa memberikan penjelasan rumit yang sudah pasti berakhir dengan penambahan porsi hukumannya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan pin cepat-cepat berharap ia bisa segera menenangkan diri.

Akan tetapi, setiap kali ia membuka pintu utama pemandangan di hadapannya selalu berhasil membuat lututnya lemas dan kebahagiaan apapun yang mungkin dirasakannya sebelum ia datang meluruh hilang begitu saja. Terutama ketika _kenangan_ itu terputar kembali di sudut-sudut pikirannya tanpa bisa dihentikan.

" _Sakura kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti sekarang kau tahu? Kau membuat ibu sangat sedih."_

 _Sosok Sakura berusia tujuh tahun berusaha menahan tangis dan menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Maafkan aku... Gaa-nii chan. Aku tidak mau membuat ibu sedih."_

" _Nah sekarang berdiri lah, kau bilang kau ingin ikut darmawisata kan? Nii-chan yang akan memohon pada ayah agar kita bisa berdarmawisata bersama."_

" _Benarkah? Nii-chan janji?"_

" _Tentu saja, Sakura. Sekarang pergilah dan katakan pada ibu."_

" _Aku menyayangimu, Gaa-nii chan."_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura."_

Lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara kekanak-anakan itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia masih bisa merasakan jemari kakaknya yang hangat dan kebahagian luar biasa yang terenggut begitu saja dari tangannya.

Akankah ia bisa melupakan kenangan itu? Melupakan kenangan itu sama halnya melupakan kenangan terakhir Gaara di hidupnya—tapi bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja lebih lama lagi jika kenangan itu terus menghantuinya?

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"A-ayah."

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau sudah puas bermain-mainnya?"

Sakura melihat secarik kertas di tangan kanan ayahnya. Kertas lusuh seolah telah diremas-remas ribuan kali. Ia meringis kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, apa kau memiliki penjelasan atas semua ini?"

Mulut Sakura terkunci. Ketakutan menjalari kulitnya—Ayahnya benar-benar murka.

"Apa kau bisa bersikap layaknya seorang Haruno sekali saja, Sakura? Atau kau akan terus membuatku malu dan marah seperti ini?"

Suara detak jam dinding mengisi kesunyian mencekam di ruangan. Detik demi detiknya seperti bom yang siap meledak sepanjang waktu.

"Tegakkan kepalamu dan tataplah aku, anak sialan!"

Hatinya berdenyut sakit dan terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Ayahnya memang selalu memarahinya setiap kali ia membuat masalah tapi hanya itulah yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan merendahkan seperti itu.

Sakura tahu bahwa Ayahnya tak pernah menyukainya, bahkan sejak ia kecil Haruno Kizashi tak pernah memerhatikannya seperti halnya pria itu menyayangi Gaara. Bahkan setelah kejadian malam itu terjadi dan dirinya tumbuh dewasa bersama ayahnya, pria itu lebih sering mengabaikannya dibanding menghiraukannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka pernah makan malam bersama.

Mungkin tidak pernah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku hah?"

"Ma-maafkan aku... aku..."

"Kau memang bukan anakku."

Napas Sakura tertahan. Sesuatu yang besar terasa seperti menonjok perutnya hingga keras.

"Apa... apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal telah membesarkan anak tidak malu sepertimu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berterimakasih karena jika bukan tanpa aku kau bahkan akan tidur di pinggir jalan dan bukannya tinggal seperti anak manja pembuat onar seperti sekarang. Apa tidak cukup kau mengambil anakku dan membuat hidupku berantakan? Kau memang benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, anak sialan."

Pipinya basah. Air mata pasti telah mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

Lututnya bergetar dan ia merasa akan terjatuh beberapa saat lagi.

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan berharap aku akan mengakuimu lagi sebagai anakku."

Sakura terjatuh. Sendirian. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya saja air matanya tak bisa berhenti.

 _Ya tuhan, Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengan menangis seperti ini? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu untuk tidak akan menangis lagi?_

Tapi, Ya Tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa dadanya sakit sekali?

Kenapa semuanya terasa sakit seperti ini?

 _Apakah aku memang bukan anak ayah?_

 _Apa tak ada yang benar-benar menginginkanku?_

 _Adakah seseorang yang mampu menyelamatkanku dari rasa sakit ini?_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hey guys! Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fanfic ini juga (adakah yg masih ingat?) Setelah satu semester melelahan ini berakhir. Yay. Dan _to be honest,_ saya agak gimana gitu sama chapter ini. Berhubung sudah beberapa bulan hiatus, agak berat buat saya untuk nulis lagi. Semoga masih dapet feelnya dan semoga saya bisa mengupdate chapter-chapter selanjutnya lagi (7 chapter to go)!

Dan yey, akhirnya mas Sasu gak denial lagi+masa lalu Sakura udah mulai terbuka di chapter ini. keduanya akan diperjelas di chapter selanjutnya. Semuanya ada alasan dan maksudnya kok.

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca, memfave, alert dan mereview fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian saya belum tentu termotivasi untuk melanjutkannya lagi karena masih banyak urusan kampus yang menghalangi. So thank you so much! :")

Seperti biasanya, saya menunggu komentar kalian terhadap cerita ini. Hihihi.

Have a nice day!

:)


End file.
